House of Lavender Eyes
by presidentuziel
Summary: Zaknafein and Montolio Do'Urden, the twin sons of Drizzt, find truthand lovein unlikely places. Both will be torn to their emotional, physical, and mental limits as former enemies become friends and true foes await. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Life and Death

**This is a fic that I was planning to do after Emergence, my Eragon Fan Fiction, but I couldn't keep it in much longer. You can use any of these characters that I introduce, under these conditions:**

**You ask me to do so. I may not have the opportunity to get online often, but ASK ME!**

**You give me CREDIT for the characters. Forgotten Realms may be TSR's, and Drizzt and the other characters may be Salvatore's, but the new characters are MINE first.**

**You pay homage to this fic. You will not contradict canon from the books, and you will not contradict the fanon I create. You may, however, correct any mistakes I make. In return, I will acknowledge your use of the characters, if I so choose. As they are mine originally, I reserve the right to choose what to acknowledge.**

**You can introduce your own characters, and I can acknowledge them. You can have whatever rules you have with your characters, but you have to recognize mine.**

**I hope you like it!**

**-Uziel**

Chapter 1

Life and Death

Drizzt's skin crawled and his gut wrenched as his wife, his dearest Cattie-Brie, pushed while enduring agonizing pain. She screamed loudly, and he gripped her hand tightly. She gasped for air and pushed, with Drizzt's encouragement. The Dwarven Housemothers informed them that the head could be seen, and Drizzt remembered that he had to breathe. Cattie-Brie moaned again, and pushed. Screams could be heard as the baby took its first breath, and with a few more agonizing pushes, the baby was out of its mother. The Housemothers cleaned the baby off, and it stopped crying. Cattie-Brie was sweating profusely, and one dwarf woman wiped her brow. They handed the baby to Drizzt, who stared into the baby's eyes.

Lavender. Just like his own.

"Name him," Cattie-Brie huffed. Drizzt looked at her, and then at the baby. What _could_ he name his child? There were so many to choose from. And then it hit him.

"Zaknafein," Drizzt said, "After my father, the first person who ever loved me."

Cattie-Brie moaned again, and winced.

"Well, it feels like you're about to name a second child!" she said. The Dwarven women scrambled into position again, and Drizzt held her hand again. Drizzt didn't know what to do: Hold Cattie-Brie's hand or hold onto Zaknafein. He decided the best thing to do was to be there for his wife, and he left the room, and Bruenor and Regis pushed at each other to see the baby first. Regis conceded, and Bruenor held the baby. Tears rolled down his coal-colored eyes.

"Ye've made me the happiest dwarf in the world, elf!" he said, "Wha's his name?"

"Zaknafein," Drizzt told him.

"A fitting name, from what you've told us about your father," Regis said, fingering the tip of the baby's nose. Wulfgar looked over Bruenor's shoulder at the boy.

"Well, we're about to make you even happier, Bruenor. From the sounds of it, we're having twins," Drizzt said, and Bruenor stared at Drizzt.

"It's hard enough having you around! Now there's going to be _three?_" Bruenor said, and Drizzt nodded. Drizzt went back, and held his wife's hand for another four agonizing hours before a second lavender-eyed half-Drow was born. He looked just like his brother, eyes and everything.

"I named the last one," Drizzt offered, but Cattie-Brie shook her head.

"I'm in no shape to name me babe," she said, and Drizzt thought again. This name came far easier than the first one.

"Montolio. Welcome to the world, little Mooshie," Drizzt said, kissing Montolio on the forehead. He kissed Cattie-Brie's forehead, as well, but she was already asleep.

Forty-Five Years Later

He knew that this would happen. It was _bound_ to happen, sooner or later. He knew he would lose Cattie-Brie well before he passed away. he had seen her grow old, but she always remained strong, up until two years ago, when her mind started to slip away, and she grew sickly. She was wrinkled, thin, and could never leave her bed, but Drizzt had always been there for her. He saw her death coming, but he never wanted to believe it. His tears were only matched by Bruenor's and his sons. One had lost his daughter, another had lost his wife, and two had lost their mother. And Regis, the only other remaining part of their group of friends-No, family of friends-wept, as well. First Wulfgar had passed away, and now Cattie-Brie. Drizzt never wanted to lose another friend.

Not after his father.

Not after Clacker.

Not after Mooshie.

Not after Wulfgar.

Not after Cattie-Brie.

The funeral ended, and the dwarves encased her in the stony tome, as they did with all of their members. The Dwarven priest said,

"Faerun has lost one of its best."

"Indeed it has," Regis muttered. They all stood there for a while, until the dwarves all left to weep in their homes. Except for Drizzt and his sons. His beloved sons, who had given him so much. He hugged them both, tears soaking into their clothes. Eventually, they all calmed down, and wiped their eyes.

"Our lives are still going," Drizzt said, "We mustn't dwell on this. Remember your mother in your hearts, and everything she gave, not just to you, but to _everyone_. And honor her with everything you do. With every animal or person you track, Zak, or every spell you cast, Mooshie, _honor her._ And everyone else we've ever lost in our lives. And every person we've gained."

"DROW!" they heard a voice scream, and they scrambled to find out what was happening. Zak drew his long sword and his short sword as Drizzt drew his scimitars. Mooshie cast a spell that created several images of himself and followed. They reached the mines, where they heard yelling and weapons being brandished. Drizzt saw two figures with his infravision. One was very short, and the other was, indeed, a Dark Elf.

"Please!" the Drow pleaded, "I must speak with Drizzt Do'Urden!"

"We'll not surrender Drizzt, ye blasted Drow!" a dwarf shouted. They obviously didn't speak the Drow language, and only understood Drizzt's name, "We've beaten yer blasted city once, we can do it again!"

"Then let you speak!" Drizzt shouted in Drow, and the dark elf looked towards him.

"Drizzt! It has been many years!" a familiar voice rang out in Svirfneblin.

"Seldig?" Drizzt asked, and the gnome nodded. Drizzt could see their motions from afar.

"_Burrow-Warden_ Seldig," he corrected, "Although I've been akin to Belwar these last few years, following her around, making sure she doesn't get herself killed. All I needed was to see her eyes to know that she is your daughter."

Daughter?

"Father, what's going on?" Zaknafein asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Drizzt said, and he called the dwarves off from their taunting and threats. He took a whole fifteen minutes to reach them; it was a long path to where they were. He eventually reached them, and looked into the eyes of the Drow woman. Drizzt's breath escaped him: Lavender eyes.

"We have much to speak about," Drizzt said, and turned, leading them into Mithril Hall. He brought them to the great hall, where Bruenor had been summoned to, as well. Bruneor was still wiping away his tears, and when he did, more rolled down his gray beard.

"What's going on?" Bruenor asked, "Why's there another Drow in me hall?"

"_Magga Cammara,_" Seldig said, "Mithril Hall! I never thought I'd see it! You must be Bruenor, the king! We've heard of you, even down there in Blidgenstone. Of course, you've been heard everywhere, with your raid on the Drow so many years ago! I am Burrow-Warden Seldig. I met Drizzt many years ago in my city when I was many years younger."

"It's good to meet ye," Bruenor said, "Although I haven't heard Drizzt speak of ye."

"I mentioned him as a 'Young Gnome'," Drizzt explained, "His name had actually escaped me these last years until I saw him again. I never though I would, eve again. How is Belwar?"

"Dead. But he went down fighting! Duergar attacked his mining expedition, and he killed no less than twenty before they snuck up behind him and placed a dagger in his collarbone. That was twenty years ago. He was very old then. Most of us are decrepit and old by that time."

"Sounds like Belwar to me," Drizzt said, and they all turned their attention to the Drow woman. She wore black robes and bore a Noble symbol Drizzt didn't recognize.

"Explain," Drizzt commanded, and she nodded.

"I am Phaeraste Melith, second daughter of House Melith. I am-was-a priestess of Lloth. And I am your daughter," she said. Drizzt nodded.

"That explains who you _are_," Drizzt said, "But I would like to know how a Lloth priestess comes by getting lavender eyes and coming to Mithril Hall with one of my Deep Gnome friends. And how do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you're not here to sacrifice me to gain favor? Or my sons? Or my friends?"

Phaeraste started chanting a spell that Drizzt recognized, and drew his swords, but nothing happened. No magical glow, no giant spider.

"I _was _a priestess of Lloth, but I was renounced. The Spider Queen will never accept me back. I have nothing except Seldig, and you as my sire. There is nothing for me in the Underdark. I have you up here on the surface."

"Start from the beginning. Your birth, I remember never laying a woman in Menzoberranzan."

"That's because you were never aware of it," she began, "Do you remember when Vierna first introduced you to the Driders?"

Drizzt nodded. He had rejected a priestess's demands for sex, and when Vierna heard of it, she brought him to a Drider settlement, which attacked him on sight. It was an unpleasant experience, especially after being sealed with them, and then his mother threatening to turn him into one.

"The reason your mother spared your life was because my mother was greatly insulted. Malice knew that it would be a great insult to you if they forced you into doing something against your will, although they never had the chance to break the news to you of my birth. They cast a spell on you one night, and I was conceived."

Drizzt realized that Seldig was translating everything into Dwarven for Bruenor, Zak, and Moosie. Mooshie thought it was rather humorous that his father had been raped, in a way, under those circumstances, but it was only shown in a hidden snicker.

"Had I known you were born, Phaeraste, I would have taken you with me, and you would have led a very different life," Drizzt said, and Phaeraste smiled.

"I suppose we have that opportunity now. I was never told of you. I knew _of_ you and how you betrayed the Drow. Now I see that the Drow betrayed _you_. I was raised as any Drow female daughter of a Noble. Taught that I may one day become a Noble myself, and taught to become a Priestess. By the time I graduated, I was the second daughter of Melith. I was ambitious, and aimed for High Priestesshood. As all Drow Priestesses are. And then…I had a son. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he was to be sacrificed, but I couldn't bring myself to let it happen, and I hid him away. Then he was found, and I was wanted. I hadn't had the faintest idea on what to do, and I appeared before my mother, and begged for forgiveness. She arranged that I simply be forsaken and exiled. She told me of you, and that you had found refuge among the Svirfneblin, and I fled there. I encountered Seldig's mining expedition, and he recognized my features. He took me in, taught me to fight better, and taught me the Svirfneblin language. But then, one day, I decided that there was nothing for me in Blidgenstone. I tried fleeing alone, but Seldig came along with me. We found a cave that went to the surface, but it had been blocked. I could only think of the Menzoberranzan entrance to here, and we risked it. And we made it."

Drizzt rubbed his eye. He didn't know what to think. This could be a well-conceived plot to kill him. Either way, part of it could be true. He looked at her, and thought. He looked at Seldig, who finished translating, and the gnome looked up at Drizzt. Seldig looked no different than when he first met him, only older.

"I buried my wife today, Phaeraste. If you are my daughter, then these are your brothers, Zaknafein and Montolio. We will have you analyzed-Both of you-for trickery. I do not trust my dark kin under any circumstances. If you are Seldig, then I apologize now. Shelter, however, is up to Bruenor."

Bruneor looked at Phaeraste with a suspicious eye, and nodded.

"I expect you both to stay in yer rooms until ye are analyzed!" Bruenor said, "Meals will be delivered. Now, get out of me sight! I'm not done cryin'!"

As they left, they heard Bruenor burst into tears again, which made Drizzt and his sons want to cry along with him.

"Why is he so sad?" Phaeraste asked.

"My wife was his adopted daughter. She was a human, and she died last night in her sleep," Drizzt explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Seldig said.

"Until I know that you are who you say you are, I take no consolation in that," Drizzt informed them. A dwarf emerged from the hall, and led Phaeraste and Seldig away.

"I shall see you tomorrow, father!" she cried at them. Drizzt's mind told him that they were deceiving him. But something else told him that they were being truthful. And Drizzt often knew to trust the latter part of himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Lineage

Chapter Two

Lineage

Jarlaxle, _must_ you insist on singing?" Fey asked the bald Drow.

"For my very soul itself, I must! I must! For without a song in my heart, I am nothing! You are nothing! The world is nothing, without a song in my heart!" Jarlaxle said. He laughed, and continued to sing the ballad. Fey had heard that song over and over in Barghest, and Jarlaxle had taken a liking to it.

"That's it," she said, "I'm leaving."

"Where will you go, my dearest Fey? You have nothing if you are not traveling alongside me!"

Fey gritted her teeth. She knew that Jarlaxle was right. He had given her everything she knew. She could have stayed in the Bloodstone Lands with her mother, Calihye, or become an assassin like her father, Artemis, and work for the guilds in Calimshan. But when Jarlaxle had come around and offered her a place alongside him on the road, she decided that the life of adventure on the road would be far grander than a life of adventure in the Bloodstone Lands. Artemis had died ten years ago, and though Calihye was still a young Half-Elf, Fey was more human than Elf, and was already reaching her prime years. She would live slightly longer than a human, she was fairer than a normal woman, and her ears were angled like and elf's, but she was still a human.

"Fine, then. I will continue to travel at your side," she said. She walked a distance away from Jarlaxle,a dn continued to walk.

"But I'm going to walk alongside you over _here_ so I don't have to listen to your insufferable singing."

Jarlaxle smiled, and continued to sing. He got louder and louder until Fey screamed in frustration, and she started to walk well past Jarlaxle. Suddenly, Jarlaxle heard a snarl, and a large black figure jumped in front of him. The mercenary held out his hand, and backed away slowly. Fey drew her father's sword and dagger, but Jarlaxle motioned to her to stay where she was.

"This is no ordinary panther," Jarlaxle said, and he bumped into someone. He turned, and stared into lavender eyes. The Drow smiled.

"The infamous Jarlaxle," the Drow said, "I see you've met Guenhwyvar before.

"Indeed I have," Jarlaxle said, "But while I recognize your eyes, the rest of you is rather unfamiliar. Should we swap introductions?"

"I know enough about you to know that I ought to kill you where you stand. Especially after listening to you sing," Zaknafein said.

"See! I told you!" Fey shouted. Jarlaxle shrugged.

"But you wouldn't, would you? I've done nothing wrong in the last five years."

Jarlaxle counted, and corrected himself.

"Unless you count this neat gem I acquired in Baldur's Gate. Then it's only been a few weeks," Jarlaxle said, and Zak laughed.

"I am Zaknafein Do'Urden," Zak said, bowing slightly, "And I see no real reason to take your life. I have heard of your exploits, Jarlaxle, and I find you to be more of a curiosity than a threat, as my father considers you."

"Your father?" Fey asked.

"Drizzt," Zak said, and Jarlaxle nodded.

"I had heard that Drizzt had a couple of sons running around these last fifty years. Didn't he have a daughter, as well?" Jarlaxle asked, and Zak nodded.

"My brother and my half-sister, yes. Who is your companion?"

Jarlaxle glanced at Fey and then looked back at Zak, a very large smile on his face.

"That is my good friend Fey. Fey Entreri."

"Entreri? As in Artemis Entreri?"

"He was my father," Fey explained, "I've met him only once. Jarlaxle showed up one day and offered to take me away when he died, and I've been traveling with him ever since. I like seeing the world with him rather than with my mother."

"From what I've been told, Artemis never married," Zak said.

"I've probably got sons and daughters in places I've never been," Jarlaxle moaned, "I'm not married to a single one of their mothers. Actually, no, I might…Oh, I can't remember."

"They were lovers," Fey told him, "over several years. When I was born, my father disappeared."

Zak studied Fey, not knowing what to think of her. By human standards she was beautiful. Her form was slender, her hair was bright, her skin was tanned, and her eyes shined. By Elvin standards…She was beautiful. And by anyone's standards, since she traveled with Jarlaxle and was Artemis's daughter, she was dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" Zak asked, and Jarlaxle shrugged.

"Looking to get into trouble. What else would I be doing?" Jarlaxle said, and Zak nodded.

"What are you doing?" Jarlaxle asked Zak.

"I'm looking for a place. I can't live out of Mithril Hall forever, I've outstretched my stay there. I can grow up in one place, but I must live elsewhere. My father lent me Guen to help me out."

"And your siblings?" Fey asked.

"Does that matter?" Zak retorted.

"Well, if we can't really bother you, we can go bother your family," Jarlaxle said.

"My sister is currently dedicated to her studies as she becomes a Druidess. My brother is off on some harebrained experiment with his wizarding friends."

Jarlaxle turned to Fey and said,

"Wizards often have nice little magical items."

Fey nodded. She liked magical items just as much as Jarlaxle did. She had two magical rings, one of which she didn't know what did, and the other gave her infravision. Her amulet allowed her to sense danger before it arrived, her boots could let her sprint at amazing speeds, her leather armor was blessed, and her cloak could make her invisible if she was in shadows. She had a hat, but it was just a hat, although the gem that was inscribed in it glowed if someone was lying to her. She believed that her shirt shrunk a bit if she was around someone that she found attractive. And it felt rather tight at that moment.

"Where is your brother?" Fey asked, but Zak shook his head.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Well, dammit," Jarlaxle cursed, "Well, either way, Zaknafein Do'Urden, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance. Best of luck on your quest for your own grove."

"Uh, thank you. And best of luck in your adventures," Zak said, and he slipped back into the forest. Jarlaxle sighed, and shook his head.

"He seems to be just like his father," Jarlaxle said, "Except for a bit more…"

"Wise," Fey said, and she continued to walk forward. She fidgeted in her armor, and adjusted her clothing. Her shirt felt looser.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Security

Chapter 3

Home Security

Zaknafein sat in the tree, admiring his handiwork. There had been a sealed-off fortress, built long ago by a now-dead ranger. Zak had found a way in, and re-opened it, and found trophies and memoirs all over it. It was a well-wooded grove, and close to some Orcs that he could stalk, kill, and torment in his free time. Guenhwyvar seemed to like it, too, and she found one little spot that she adored. He had been living here for the last three weeks, setting everything up and getting to know the animals. There was a particular family of snowy owls that seemed to like him. He climbed down from the tree, and explored it, until he found two stones, one larger than the other. He studied the large stone and gasped. he summoned Guenhwyvar, who seemed groggy from being summoned after such a short rest.

"You knew of this!" he said, and the cat looked at his smugly. He looked at the grave, and shook his head. He couldn't invite his father here. This was where Drizzt became a Ranger. This was Mooshie's Grove, the home of his brother's namesake. Even so, Guenhwyvar seemed to have picked it for him, and he already done so much. He knew that he wouldn't be staying here constantly, just when he wanted to rest from his adventuring. In fact, he was planning to travel to Silverymoon to meet up with his father and give him back Guen, and then find his brother and his fellow wizards and make sure he didn't lose any appendages.

"Well, I don't think neither my father or Mooshie would mind if we moved in. So long as we make good use of it, hm?" Zak asked, and Guen blinked in confirmation, then yawned.

"All right," Zak sighed, pulling out the onyx figurine, "You can go back now."

Guen bowed her head, and disappeared in a mist. Zak payed his respects to Mooshie, and went into the fortress. He fingered through the books, and pulled one out, and began to read it. Zak, despite being a woodsman and a Ranger, preferred to read, while his brother liked to be on the road and get his feet dirty. Zak loved the road, too, but he was more of a bookworm than his brother, who learned not from what had already been discovered, but what he could learn himself. Montolio Do'Urden was already known for making many discoveries about known spells, and was finding himself in high demand. Some courts asked for him to become their resident wizard, but Montolio refused each one, although he did visit on occasion to be of some use.

Suddenly, he heard sobbing from outside, and he peeked outside. There were animals everywhere, and each seemed to be studying a single figure. He approached the figure, and saw that it was a woman, but in the dark he couldn't discern her features. He placed his hand on her back, and helped her to her feet. He whiskered her into the fortress, and went to prepare tea. He sat down, and gave her a cup. In the light, he saw her features. Her skin was green, and she had two long teeth slightly protruding from her bottom jaw. But even knowing this, Zak could not guess that she was an Orc. Her black hair, while it was messy and had twigs and leaves in it, was still strait and long. Her ears were angled, and she was slim and fair, although a bit muscular.

"Who are you?" Zak asked, and she looked at him.

"I Luala," she said, pointing to herself with one hand, and she drank all of the tea in her cup in a single gulp.

"Can you speak this language better?" he asked in Goblin, and she nodded.

"Who are you, Luala? Why did you risk coming into my grove? The animals here have a dislike of Orcs."

"I'm not an ordinary Orc," she said, "My mother was an Elf. My father was the Chieftain. She was a captive."

Zak nodded, understanding. That's all he needed to know to explain her existence.

"I was the wife of one of my father's best warriors. I was a good wife, never complaining, doing as I was told. Keeping his hut clean. Pleasing him. But I wanted to leave. And so I did, but I didn't know where to go. I heard of the dark elf that moved in, and when I left, I came here. Then I realize that I have nothing! What good am I? I am a bad wife, and a useless elf!"

Zak poured her more tea, and sipped from his own cup. He studied the sobbing half-Orc.

"There's a place for everyone," Zak said, "You made it this far without being attacked, didn't you? That means the animals seem to sense something in you."

"I'm useless," she sobbed, ignoring her tea. Zak led her to one of the bedrooms, and she laid down on the bed, still crying. Zak shut the door, and went to bed himself.

Zak sighed, and scratched his head. It was an absolute bloody mess. Luala couldn't have picked a gorier place to stab herself in. And a more painful one. She had stolen one of his blades in the middle of the night and committed suicide. Zak was a bit of a romantic, and had played scenarios on what he was going to do with her starting in the morning. He decided that he was going to make her his apprentice ranger, but when he came into the sitting room, he found her body.

He hadn't thought of having to bury her.

Zak took the dagger out of her corpse, and cleaned it off. He picked up her body, and realized how elegant her dress had once been. Even with her tusk-like teeth and green skin, she had been a beautiful woman. Zak took her into a small clearing and dug a grave, taking up most of the day, although he had to shoo away scavengers from her body. He buried her, and said a few words that he had thought of as he had been digging. When he patted down the dirt, it was noon, and he hadn't eaten yet. He still had to clean that room. It would smell after a day or so. he sighed, and went to fetch the water, when he saw two figures walking into the grove. They weren't Orcs, but he wished they were.

It was Jarlaxle and Fey.

Zak put down his bucket somewhere he would remember it, and he watched them for a while. He didn't hear anything important from them, until Fey said,

"This damn shirt! Jarlaxle, wasn't this the one that you bought me?"

"It was. I thought it looked nice on you. The enchantment was an added bonus. I figured a shirt that looks that nice getting smaller would be excellent. And I had hoped that you had taken a liking to me, so it would be smaller all the time, but you don't complain about it that much," Jarlaxle said. Fey glared at him, and shook his head.

"Can I help you?" Zak suddenly asked, leaning against a tree. Fey jumped, and she seemd to grow flustered.

"Ah, Zaknafein! What a pleasant surprise! Is this your grove?" Jarlaxle exclaimed.

"It's Montolio DeBrouchee's. Rather, was, but the animals have accepted me, and Mooshie would have let me live here if he knew that the animals had taken a liking to me," Zak said.

"I though Montolio was your wizard brother?" Fey asked.

"My brother is named after him. Mooshie was a great ranger. My father had hoped that we would both take after him, but my brother took a liking to wizardry, and there's a family of wizards that are befriended to my father who taught him," the half-Drow explained, "Now, what are you doing in my grove?"

"You just said it was Mooshie's grove!" Jarlaxle reminded him, smiling. Zak rolled his eyes.

"Well, seeing as Mooshie is buried next to his old house, I don't think he minds me using it in a first person possessive state. Now, I ask you again: What are you doing in Mooshie's and my grove?"

"We got a job from the local Orc Chieftain. His daughter went missing last night, and her husband misses her terribly, or so they claim. I think he was just hoping to get lucky. Have you seen a-uh, how did they describe her again?" Jarlaxle said.

"I don't speak Orcish," Fey said, "I only know what you told me. We're looking for a Half-Orc, Half-Elf named-"

"Luala," Zak finished, "She showed up last night as I was going to bed, and I brought her in. I served her tea, she said that she had run away, and got depressed. I put her to bed, and when I woke up this morning, she had taken one of my blades and stabbed herself in the gut. I just finished burying her, and was about to clean the house. There's blood everywhere."

Fey gritted her teeth, and sighed, and popped her lips. She looked at Jarlaxle and said,

"You told me Duag wanted her returned alive. Without her alive, we don't get those bracers."

"He does, and I don't think he would accept our answer unless he sees her," Jarlaxle thought aloud.

"I'm not digging her up," Zak told them, "And I'm not letting any orcs into my grove to do so, either. Tell Duag the truth, and if he wants to make a war of it, so be it. I can get more allies than he can, and not a single one of them will have a sword, and each will be able to kill several of his warriors."

Jarlaxle sighed, and nodded.

"Fey, stay here with Zak. I'll tell Duag myself. I have more of a chance of getting out unscathed than you if they decide they don't like me anymore. Or if they find out that I've already stolen the bracers. Here, hold onto them," Jarlaxle said, and Zak laughed. The bald Drow was full of surprises.

"Here, take my boots," Fey said, "So you can sprint if you need to. They can only be used a few times every day, so don't use them all up! We may need them."

Fey sat, and removed her boots. Her left big toe was missing, but otherwise her feet were just as elegant as the rest of her. Jarlaxle removed his boots, and handed them to Fey, who smelled them, and was revolted by the stench. Jarlaxle sniffed her boots, and looked at her.

"I use perfumes," she explained, "I don't like smelling like a man just because I travel on the road with one."

"But I am a Drow!" Jarlaxle reminded her, and she shrugged.

"You're a male Drow. All males smell bad," she said. Zak sniffed himself. He didn't smell too bad. He'd just been sweaty all morning. Jarlaxle slipped on the boots, and waved good-bye to them. Fey turned to Zak and said,

"Do you have an extra pair of boots? I'm not wearing these and smelling like Jarlaxle."

"Yeah, I think so. C'mon, you can help me clean the house," Zak said. He looked around, and couldn't find the bucket.

"Excuse me? I'm not a housemaid," Fey objected.

"Do you really want to stay in a house that smells like old blood?" Zak asked.

"Who says we're not leaving if they try and kill us?" Fey asked.

"Then _I'll_ kill you for bringing the orcs to the grove. And if you manage to kill me, my father will track you down, and let my grandfather have you. You'd like that a LOT less than defending this grove from Orcs. It's been done before by less experienced people and fewer animals."

"When?"

"When my father lived here with Mooshie. I'm just as good as Drizzt now, and he wasn't as skilled then as he is now. And with you and Jarlaxle, and more animals as allies, we'll be able to manage. These orcs won't have the same allies as they did when they last assaulted it, and many of the traps are still useable. Bear traps, sentry positions, even some flammable brandy I've found. You wouldn't want to drink it, though. It tastes horrible," Zak explained.

"Do you have anything better?" she asked, smirking, and Zak glanced at Fey.

"Actually, I do. I bought a few cases of wine and had a couple of friends bring them in. I like to have a glass at night," he said. He pointed out the various positions and traps that were ready to be set up. Fey noted that the animals seemed to stay away from those areas. He explained the layout of the grove, and the various animals that would fight. Even the squirrels would act as scouts. They entered the house. While it didn't have much in terms of floor space, it was still roomy, and had plenty of rooms. He pointed to a red pool on the ground, which was beginning to soak into the floor.

"That's where Luala died," he said, "As you can see, there's no sign of struggle, and I haven't had the time to fix any signs thereof. I'll fetch the boots."

Fey studied the house, and decided that she liked it. She especially liked the trophies and collection of memoirs that Mooshie had acquired over the years. She was particularly fascinated by the enchanted ones, but she decided that taking any of them was a very bad idea, as Zak probably had memorized each one of them. If he didn't, Drizzt probably did, and would notice one day. Zak returned with a pair of boots and some rags. Fey sniffed them, and decided that they were good to wear, and put them on as Zak put the rags on the puddle of blood. She felt her shirt get even smaller.

"There's a spring that I get my water from about a four yards to the left of the door. Could you fill that bucket so I can clean the floor?"

Fey agreed, although she didn't like doing menial chores. She felt like a housewife. She had been born in an inn, and kept there until she could travel, and traveled with her mother, learning to fight. Then Jarlaxle came along, and promised her a life with even _more_ adventure. Her mother, who knew Jarlaxle, never opposed to Fey leaving, and Calihye actually encouraged it after she found new companions to travel with. Calihye knew that her daughter was in safe hands. And, in all likelihood, his pants, as well. As Fey filled the bucket with water as she thought, she smiled.

_It only happened once!_ she thought, as if she were defending herself from Calihye. She knew that her mother didn't care if Jarlaxle had laid her daughter. They were adventurers, and lived their lives like it. She returned, toting the bucket, but only after an owl hooted at her aggressively, and a deer blocked her way. Zak cried for the water, and the animals disappeared. She placed the bucket next to Zak, who thanked her. She sat, and tugged on her shirt. It was even tighter now. She entered one of the rooms, closed the door, and removed it. She watched as the enchantment no longer had any source, and it expanded into its normal size. She could wear her armor without the shirt, it was just more uncomfortable, and none of her other clothes were clean.

Jarlaxle returned that night as Fey and Zak finished setting up the traps. He easily spotted all of them, and avoided each, although he intentionally set a few off to make Zak have to set them up again, frustrating the ranger. When Fey and Zak returned, Jarlaxle had already broken into Zak's wine collection and was admiring Mooshie's trophies.

"We've been waiting all day for you," Fey muttered, and Jarlaxle smelled the wine.

"You've got good taste, my friend. Now, I hunger. Care to prepare your guests some supper?" Jarlaxle said. Zak chuckled, and went into the kitchen, returning with a stew that he had been preparing for the last few days. Jarlaxle smelled the stew, and shoved his spoon into it. He couldn't tell what it was.

"Don't let appearances deceive you," Zak assured him, "It's quite good. The stew takes a few days to prepare, but it's worth the wait, and you never finish it on the first day. If you keep it over the fire, you can eat for a month, but any longer and it ferments and it becomes horrible-tasting liquor, but even that can become a delicacy with the proper preparation. Jarlaxle ate a spoonful, and closed his eyes.

"After eating nothing but dried meat and bread for the last few weeks, this is what the heavens must be like," Fey said, "By itself, it's good, but after surviving on traveler's rations, it's wonderful."

"It doesn't look like much, but it's quite good," Jarlaxle admitted. Zak stood up, and returned with two glasses, and took the wine bottle Jarlaxle had opened, and poured himself and Fey a glass.

"So what's the news?" Zak asked.

"They're attacking in three days time," Jarlaxle said, "And Duag says that the son of the orc that brings him your head will become his heir. And if an orc chieftain announces his heir before he's on his deathbed, you know he wants something."

"They don't stand a chance," Zak chuckled.

"No," Jarlaxle agreed, "They don't."

They spent the night talking, sharing stories and drinking more wine. Jarlaxle was a particular chatterbox, and when he began to sing, which was bad even when he was sober, Zak hobbled off to bed.

When Zaknafein awoke the next morning, he didn't want to open his eyes. He believed that the light would make his pounding head even worse. He squinted, and his belief was true. His hangover was horrible. He opened his eyes all the way, and let the pain surge into his head. He sighed, and suddenly smelled perfume. His head pointed down towards his feet, but he only saw Fey's head against his chest. A thousand situations rushed into his head of where this would go, and he couldn't pick out a single one. Eventually, he settled on his father chasing him away from the grove, his scimitars drawn, and decided that this was the most likely. Fey was the daughter of Artemis Entreri, Drizzt Do'Urden's greatest opponent. And he, Zaknafein Do'Urden, had laid her in a drunken stupor. He moaned, and felt Fey stir. She opened her eyes, and winced. She had drunk more than he had, and from what he had gathered from her conversation about her shirt, Fey had taken a liking to him. So Zak didn't feel too guilty.

But he still felt guilty, and with good reason. Fey sighed, and said,

"There's only two possibilities of who that might be. I didn't drink that much. And I'm not sure if I want to find out."

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door.

"Come on, you lovebirds, we have a visitor," Jarlaxle said, and they both moaned. Fey stood up, and looked around the room.

"I don't remember this room," she said, "Of course, I don't remember much after dinner."

Zak sat up, and realized they were both naked. He blushed, and looked away. He found himself looking back, however, and she looked over her shoulder. She grabbed her clothes, and gazed at her shrinking shirt. Memories returned to both of them. As Zak undressed and readied for bed (Although he was about to fall asleep in his armor and everything) she had entered, wearing her shirt, which was about to snap off. Zak, who was not thinking with his correct head, never slipped into his nightclothes. Fey sighed, and put her armor on, not wanting to wear the enchanted garment. Zak rubbed his eye, gazed at his hand, and stopped rubbing. He grabbed his clothes and put them on, followed by his armor and swords. He recognized Fey's weapons from his father's descriptions of Entreri's. He let her exit the room first, and followed. They left the den together, and saw two goblins quivering before Jarlaxle.

"What are they doing here?" Zak asked.

"While you were still sleeping off your mistake last night, I did some scouting, and found these two arguing on how they were going to enter the grove. I confronted them, and brought them here."

"What's so important about two goblins that you would bring them into the grove?" Zak asked.

"They're not affiliated with the orcs. They're rivals with the orcs. They want to offer their assistance in the battle tomorrow."

"Today!" one goblin cried, "They is attacking today!"

"I figured they would," Zak said, rubbing his eyes with his other hand, "All right. You can help, but not a single goblin is to enter the grove, understand? Place archer positions around all of the entrances to the grove, but not a single goblin steps inside the wooded area. I don't want your steps soiling it, and it's just not safe for you, understand?"

One goblin shook his head, and the other nodded. The goblin that shook its head looked at its companion, and nodded.

"Get them out of here," Zak ordered, and Jarlaxle led the goblins away. Zak looked around and saw the animals getting ready for the fight already.

"The traps are all ready, correct?" Fey asked, and Zak nodded.

"We just have to be into position. Guenhwyvar, shadow of my father, come to me!" Zak said, and through a misty cloud that suddenly appeared, a large black panther appeared, and Fey jumped, as she hadn't seen her. The cat's ears went back at the sight of Fey, but Zak held out his hand.

"She is a friend right now," Zak explained. Guenhwyvar relaxed, but sniffed Fey, and then sniffed Zak. She gave Zak an accusing glare. Zak sniffed himself, and realized that it was very obvious. He smelled like Fey's perfumes, and she smelled like him. And now the animals probably all knew.

"Wine was involved," Zak said, "I wasn't in my right mind state."

"She can understand you?" Fey asked.

"And a lot more," Zak told her. Guenhwyvar stared at him further, and blinked.

"Guen, the grove is going to be attacked within the next day," Zak said, "What I did while I was drunk isn't important right now. It's not going to be as big as the last battle you fought here, but it still needs to happen, all right?"

The panther stared at the half-Drow a bit more, and sat on her haunches, paying attention.

"Thank you. Now, there is a tribe of goblins that think that they've got us fooled, and will probably be making a sneak attack on us. I want you to lay an ambush for their ambush. But pay attention, in case I'm wrong about their betrayal, but I don't think I am. Take some of the bears if you want to, but not all of them, we need them here, too."

Guen stood up on her paws, not taking her eyes off of Zak, and stood next to him. He knew what she expected, and scratched the panther behind the ears. Fey moved to pet her, as well, but the panther snarled, and walked away.

"If Guenhwyvar doesn't like you, it'll take a while," Zak said, "and the way I see it, I don't intend to keep you two here very long." Fey didn't say anything. She had come up with a few good retorts, but she kept her mouth shut. She had, after all, seduced him. Fey climbed into her post, with several crossbows, already loaded, were waiting to be used. She realized that she didn't have all of her equipment, and came back with her hat and amulet. Zak looked at her quizzically.

"The amulet," she explained, "It tells me of danger. Jarlaxle still has my boots, though. If an arrow is flying towards my head, I can dodge it with it telling me that it's coming."

Zak nodded, and strung his bow. The animals told him that Jarlaxle was returning, but Zak had already spotted him.

"Those goblins are in for a nasty surprise," Zak chuckled, and Jarlaxle smirked.

"What do you have planned for them?" the mercenary asked. Zak held up Guenhwyvar's onyx figure, smiling, and Jarlaxle laughed.

"Good going, my friend. I was worrying that you trusted them!" Jarlaxle said.

"Goblinoids are stupid, and I despise goblins in particular. Orcs are often more cunning, and Duag probably knows that we know of their trick. There's still the possibility that they're being honest, but I doubt that."

"Fey, do you want your boots back?" Jaralxle asked, already knowing the answer.

"After your feet have been in them? No way, keep them. These are more comfortable anyway," Fey said.

"Zak is closer to your size. Of course, I'm sure you know all about that," Jarlaxle chuckled. Fey raised her crossbow threateningly, but Zak suddenly snapped to attention.

"They're coming," he said, and he drew his swords. Jarlaxle and Fey were to be the archers, and Zak was the commander of the battle. Squirrels could relay messages quickly, and so he could give orders almost down to each animal. It would be more difficult to order Jarlaxle and Fey than the animals. At first, there was silence, and then there was a roar and the squeals of goblins could be heard.

"How come they're attacking today? Why would the goblins even tell us that?" Fey asked.

"Duag probably thinks that we're under-prepared and not ready to fight. He wants us to ask questions, delaying our progress, and either way we won't expect it. But he underestimates ranger, just like Graul did before him," Zak said, "Duag's a cunning one. Normally those sort of tactics would have worked, but I know the wilderness better than he."

"Duag comes from the Underdark," Jarlaxle said, "He led a slave rebellion, and he was forced to think like Drow. He's not an ordinary orc, either. Drow and Elf blood run in his veins. My associates have dealt with him before. I considered offering him a spot with Fey and me for escaping Llurth Drieir with his life. His rebellion and planned exodus to the surface failed of course, but he survived, which is a feat in itself."

"I wouldn't have any part in traveling with an orc, though," Fey admitted.

"That is why he was so eager to attack, Zak. Duag treasured his daughter, and he has a dislike of Drow. Normally, he would have waited for the full moon. He's not a stupid one."

Zak found himself sympathizing with Duag. Zak had lost his mother only two months before, and even though she was old and sick, he still wanted someone to be responsible so that he could strike out against them. He thought of visiting Duag after the battle to give his sympathies. He didn't like goblinkind or orckind, but even so, he had met enough half-orcs to know that orcs, while primitive, were still a people. It was entirely possible for them to become civilized.

Zak heard the bears and boars attack the oncoming orcs. He heard no barks, and knew that there were no worgs present. Zak lit one of his arrows, and fired, lighting one of the fire traps, and fiery oil spewed over hapless orcs. He knew that the orcs were being held back. Even the second wave coming from the north was being suppressed by bears.

"Duag is coming!" Fey shouted, and he turned. A large, well-armored, muscular figure sliced a buck in two with his oversized axe, and the largest orc Zak had ever seen came into view. The orc snarled, drool falling from his lips. He was not ugly as orcs were, but he was not fair as his Elvin ancestors, either. Duag swung his axe, and Zak dodged. He studied the orc's armor, and found no gaps. It was finely made. Duag's axe went strait through the tree, and he hefted it to make another blow. Zak realized that the only vulnerable spot was Duag's face, and he climbed a tree, and jumped onto Duag's back. The orc thrashed to and fro, and Zak flew off. Duag charged at Zak as he got back onto his feet, but Jarlaxle suddenly jumped onto Duag's back, as well, placing his dagger in the orc's cheek. Duag howled, and grabbed Jarlaxle with one hand, and began to squeeze. Zak jabbed his sword into Duag's hand, narrowly missing Jarlaxle, and the mercenary fell to the ground, gasping for air. Duag howled, and raised his axe again, but Zak stepped to the side, revealing Luala's grave. Duag read the marker and the words carved into it. The orc's axe went down as he read the words over and over.

"I was going to teach her to become a ranger, Duag. I knew she was not evil or greedy. She wanted more than to be an orc's wife. She didn't think she could handle going back or training to become something else," Zak said. He pulled out the dagger that she had used and handed it to her father.

"This is the blade she killed herself with. I wish I could have known her. She spent one night in one of the bedrooms in my den, and killed herself the next day. I should have seen it coming. Please, accept my apologies, and a request never to attack this grove again. Too many lives are lost because of the ranger-orc rivalry, whether they are orc, animal, or the rangers themselves. Montolio died as a result, and now your daughter and your warriors, and the animals here have suffered greatly, as well," Zak said. Daug snarled, clenching the dagger in his hand. Duag said something in Drow, but Zak didn't speak it well, and Duag spoke too quickly for him to understand. The orc tried to pick up his axe, and pulled out Jarlaxle's dagger. One hand was ruined, and would never recover, and the other could hold either the dagger or the axe, not both. Duag placed the dagger into his wounded cheek, and picked up his axe. Zak gave instructions to disengage the battle as Duag walked through the grove to rally the retreat.

"What did he say? I didn't hear," Zak said.

"He says that he will honor your request, and he thanks you for treating his daughter kindly. But he warns you never to cross him again, else he will bring giants next time," Jarlaxle said, and Zaknafein smiled.

"If he brings giants, then we shall scream '_Mangura bok woklok_' for hours as we kill each and every one of them," he said, cleaning his blade.


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Feel

Chapter 4

Love at First Feel

Jarlaxle and Fey decided that it would be best to celebrate their victory with more wine and stew, but Zak was far more careful with the wine, only having a few glasses and staying in a mostly strait mindset. Before the two had gotten too drunk, however, Zak thanked them for their help.

"I couldn't have done all of that without help," Zak said, "I never would have known about their intentions to attack me if it weren't for you two, and I never would have set the traps up in time if it weren't for Fey's assistance. Or cleaning this room, for that matter. Thank you, and don't be modest. You are always welcome here. You two were a tremendous help, and Jarlaxle nearly died."

"_You_ would have died if it weren't for us," Jarlaxle said, "You never would have stood a chance with out us saving your hide. In fact, _I _did most of the fighting again Duag. You stabbed him in the hand and touched his heart, sure, but I got him in the face. I got _far_ closer to killing him than you."

"Well, I did ask you to not be modest," Zak admitted. When they finished celebrating, Zak went to bed. When Fey entered his room, however, he turned her away, despite her objections. He made sure that he had a glass of water ready for his hangover in the morning. He thought of Luala's dead body, and how terrified she had been. Nobody should ever be that frightened in their life. And when he had seen Jarlaxle being crushed, he was filled with dread, thinking that he might have Jarlaxle's death on his conscious. And if had slain Duag, he would have the Orc chieftain's death on his consciousness. He shook his head, knowing that neither had died. He felt no remorse for the dead orc warriors; they were monsters. But Duag and his daughter were not. Duag had done terrible things, one of which led to Luala's birth. Even so, he had endured much in his life. Zak compared it to his own, and realized that Duag could probably teach him a thing or two about the world, just as he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw that Fey was sleeping on the floor. He smelled himself, and he didn't smell like perfume, so he knew that nothing happened between them the previous night. He beckoned Fey awake, and realized that she was naked. She moaned as her hangover struck her, and she looked at the floor she had slept on. Her clothes were all over the floor, but Zak was dressed.

"That's it, I'm never drinking again," she vowed, slipping into her clothes. They heard snores, and knew that Jarlaxle was still asleep. Zak stoked the fire pit, and let the stew heat up before having some for breakfast.

"This is good, but I couldn't imagine eating it for a month," she said.

"That's why I don't make more than what I can eat once every couple days for about two weeks. It's almost gone now, after serving eight."

Fey took a bite, lavished in it, and swallowed.

"So what was it like, being raised by the famous Drizzt Do'Urden?" she asked.

"Well, when I was little, I played with the Dwarven children and tormented my brother, just as he tormented me. My grandfather-Adopted grandfather, but my grandfather nonetheless-loved to watch after us, but he didn't know quite how to handle my brother and I. My father was always trying to teach us something, but my mother always tried to let us be children. Eventually, my father reached us by taking us into the wild and showing us things. I was always asking 'what' and my brother was always asking 'why'. I became fascinated by the wilderness, and always wanted to go along with him. My brother was always trying to figure out how and why things worked. When he was seven, he became an apprentice to a wizard, to my mother's objections. We always made visits to see him, but he couldn't speak for years, as his master had ordered him to never talk, but he would often slip me little messages on papers, and that was how we spoke.

"Eventually, I came of age, and my father taught me how to fight, and my mother taught me how to shoot a bow. Wulfgar often came and visited, and I would spar with him, which was a lot of fun. And when Regis came, he taught me how to nick things, pick locks, and how to identify and disarm traps. I've gotten pretty good at it, too. My father taught me how to be a ranger, and I accompanied him wherever he went, which often was with my grandfather, Wulfgar, Regis, and my mother. Eventually, Montolio started to slip away and join us. We've been up and down the Sword Coast, doing this and that, meeting new people and old friends, causing trouble, stopping trouble. By the time I was eighteen, I was just as well-known as my father. When my brother finished his apprenticeship, he was hailed as a prodigy. We traveled everywhere together after that, until he joined a wizarding guild, and I joined a group of rangers. I decided, however, after losing my mother, that I should find a place to call my own, because I know that I won't live for as many centuries as my father will, only a few. I still have many years, but I have to cherish them. My father lent me Guenhwyvar, and that's when our paths first crossed. So what's it like being the daughter of the infamous Artemis Entreri?"

Fey thought for a while on how to respond. Jarlaxle's snores had lightened, but were still going strong.

"I was more Calihye's daughter than my father's. He disappeared when Calihye told him that she was carrying a child, and she knew that he would. I saw more of Jarlaxle then I did of my father, but I knew our paths crossed often, because, as we traveled, whenever Jarlaxle appeared, my mother would disappear for a while and I would never see Artemis. My mother and her traveling companions that she met along the way taught me how to survive on the road, and I became as adept as them. At one point, my father saved my life, and that was the first time I really met him. I respected him, both because he was a fighter and everything he had done in his life, and because he was my father. As he and Jarlaxle left us for the last time we encountered them together, Artemis admitted that he regretted going off and living his own life."

"He later told me that being a father was the one thing he was truly afraid of being and failing at," Jarlaxle said, scooping himself some of the stew, "After he had met you, he knew that he had always been a father, and he failed miserably. I told him that he needn't worry about you, as you would probably wind up getting yourself killed by fighting some all-powerful deity or something like that. I liked Artemis; it was easy to get underneath his skin, just like it is with you, Fey."

Fey rolled her eyes as Jarlaxle laughed and ate at the same time.

"Well, I traveled with my mother until my thirty-second birthday three years ago. We were fighting a group of druids, and Jarlaxle was on their side. When the druids were all dead, Jarlaxle took what he wanted from their corpses anyway as our companions threatened his life, and he walked away. I caught up with him later, and ever since we've been traveling together. Doing as we do," she finished. Zak nodded, and stretched. He had hoped for his first normal day, but now he had to clean up the mess from the battle the previous day. And if Jarlaxle and Fey stayed, there would never be a normal day. Of course, life was boring with normal days. When they finished eating (Jarlaxle had thirds, finishing the stew off) they went outside. Fey stretched, smiling and exclaimed,

"Finally, a day with no roads or monsters. We can just sit and relax!"

"Not while you're in my grove," Zak said, "We still have to clean everything up."

"I'm not hauling bodies," she objected, and Zak shook his head.

"Scavengers will eat the bodies, or they'll rot and contribute to the environment. The traps need to be picked up or taken down. There's still two unlit logs. That's going to be messy."

Fey moaned, and Zak could tell Jarlaxle was thinking of a way to slip away.

"And if you don't help me, you'll never leave this grove until I'm satisfied," he added. They went around picking up the mess and traps. Most of the traps never went off, and so they had to make sure which ones weren't tripped and disarm them so that they wouldn't go off. Zak had actually found a few from the first battle that had never been triggered, increasing his stock of them. They were surprisingly quick, and the sun was just starting to shine just a little bit cooler in the summertime sky. There was easily another three hours of sunlight. Plenty of time to bathe and start on the evening meal.

On the third day, they rested. The bodies were starting to be picked at, the traps were all collected or disarmed (Although Jarlaxle had intentionally left one, which a rabbit passed through and became his lunch.) Zak knew that if he got too used to having days like this, he wouldn't get out of the grove. As he lay on a very large hammock he had strung, admiring the trees and sky, Fey laid on it next to him.

"Jarlaxle is having a roaring contest with a bear. I think he won," she said. She nestled into the hammock.

"Hmm. This is actually comfortable," she complimented, "I didn't think that a bunch of ropes could be this comfortable."

"I have a few more, smaller ones if you want one. I buy them really cheap from a merchant in Mirabar who took a liking to my brother. My brother doesn't go to Mirabar that much," Zak said, and she nodded.

"That would be nice, instead of sleeping on those stupid mats which are more uncomfortable than the ground itself."

"They don't last too long if they're used a lot, but they're worth more than what I pay for them, I think. They don't suffocate the ground, nor do they harm the trees. Sailors sleep on them because they go back and forth with the waves. If you get seasick like my brother, hammocks aren't always the best option, though."

"I've never been to the sea…" Fey said, "Well, I've been _at_ the sea, but never on a ship."

"We got attacked by pirates. My brother wound up sinking their ship, and the pirates melted into the crew because we had lost too many. None of them put up a fight with us, not after seeing my brother so angry. He was more annoyed than anything, being seasick and all."

"You talk about your brother a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"You can learn more about me from my brother than you can from me, just as you can learn more about him from me than Montolio himself. And our mother could predict our every action. She was never surprised when we told her stories of what we've done, and yet she always had a twist in her tales," Zak said. He breathed heavily, and closed his eyes. "I miss her so much. I know that she was old, but even so, she was my mother. I had been preparing for her death when she had gotten sick, but it still hit me as if I saw her get murdered in the prime of her life."

Zak laughed, and shook his head.

"You don't care, do you?"

"I wouldn't say that. I can't really relate, and I'm not used to listening to other people. It's always been my mother and I, or Jarlaxle and me surviving and getting what we want. Never about one of my friends talk about his dead mother."

"Friend? Since when did someone like you have a friend?" Zak asked.

"'Someone like me'? I've made plenty of friends! Very close people that I've killed far more dangerous beasts with than the few orcs we slew together two days ago."

"Do you have any friends that you haven't had sex with?" he asked inquisitively. Fey grew flustered and clenched her fist.

"Of course I do! And they do not include the ones I don't count, but others might. Do _you_?"

"I have friends that I remember doing things with, but I cannot recall when I actually met them. Although a few of them may have modified my memory," Zak admitted. He stared at the trees for a few minutes before saying,

"To be honest, I hadn't expected the daughter of Artemis Entreri to be quite like you."

"I take after Jarlaxle more than I do Artemis. Artemis actually asked Jarlaxle if he and my mother had an affair together, and Jarlaxle hit him on the head for asking such a stupid question."

"What was Jarlaxle's answer?"

"Almost," she chuckled, "Jarlaxle was more faithful to his friend than my mother was to her lover."

Zak smiled. He never thought he would be taking a liking to people like Jarlaxle and Fey, especially with Jarlaxle's history, but he had openly invited them into his home. Zak had vowed to be selfless and righteous, and they were hedonistic and ruthless. And yet here he was, lying on a hammock with the daughter of his father's enemy. He remembered very little of their night together two nights prior, but he wondered what it had been like. He found himself stroking her hair, and her arm was over his chest, and he stopped when he realized what he was doing. She grabbed his head and brought their faces close, and Zak closed his eyes-

Suddenly, the hammock started to rock back and forth. Zak looked, and Jarlaxle was pushing it hard. The Drow hopped onto the hammock in between them, dropping his hat. Fey seemed to be repulsed by the proximity of Jarlaxle's feet to her face. He picked it up, dusted it, and placed it back on his hairless head. Zak glanced at Jarlaxle's face. Hadn't his eye patch been on the other eye earlier that day?

"Oh, this hammock is lovely, Zaknafein. I had one once, but it broke. Do you have any more? I miss mine," Jarlaxle said.

"I do," Zak said, "I just, uh, offered one to Fey."

"Uh-huh, and I'm sure she's grateful," Jarlaxle said with a smile. Jarlaxle studied the canopy, and sighed.

"Zak, you'd better be careful. If you're away too long, I might come along and take up the profession of ranger for a while," the mercenary informed him. Zak smiled.

"I'm sure the animals would adore you, Jarlaxle. What are you two going to do when you leave?"

"I don't want to leave," Jarlaxle moaned.

"I know I'm going to leave in a few days," Zak said, "and I expect the grove to be devoid of anything smarter than the animals when I do."

"Where were you going to go to?" Fey asked.

"I was hoping to go with you two, actually. Find out what my brother's up to and stop whatever mistakes he unleashed on the world, maybe," Zak said. It was more of a suggestion than a response.

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was."

"That's why I said that I wanted to _find out_ where my brother is."

"Any ideas on where he is?" Jarlaxle asked.

"None whatsoever," Zak said. Jarlaxle shrugged.

"I've completely forgotten why we came this way as it is. I'm up for it."

"The bracers, Jarlaxle," Fey reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. The bracers. What did they do again?" Jarlaxle asked. Fey thought, and shook her head.

"I don't remember."

"It can't be that important," Jarlaxle said, "Just a magical do-dad."

The hammock stopped swinging, and they lay there, relaxing. Fey snapped, and pointed to the sky.

"They're cursed. A wizard wanted them for one of his experiments. Duag kept them to keep them out of the hands of warriors, and he occasionally used them for torture."

"Yes, that was it. He offered us a pair of gloves that let us pick any nonmagical lock."

Even though they had done nothing that day, they still retired early, for the sake of sleeping for a long time. None of them drank as they had the last two nights, and Zak found himself wishing that he had finished that kiss with Fey earlier that day.

"Today, we're having some fun," Zak said. He brought them to a small clearing, and picked up a pair of wooden swords that mimicked his real ones. Fey smiled widely; this was her kind of fun. She picked out her saber and dagger, and Jarlaxle showed his fake blades. Jarlaxle watched as Zak's swords tangled with Fey's, and it brought back memories of seeing their fathers do battle. Zak fought just like his father, although he had some room for refinement in his offensive strikes. Fey had been taught to fight by many different adventurers, and so she fought like them. But it was in the _way_ that she moved that reminded Jarlaxle of Artemis. Jarlaxle saw quite a bit of himself in Fey's technique, as they sparred often together. But, while the two seemed like titans themselves, together they were like nature itself. Where Artemis and Drizzt had fought like the forces of heaven and hell, Zak and Fey's battle seemed more like two wolf cubs wrestling, each trying to get the killing position, but trying to test each other at the same, and neither trying to actually cause harm. Eventually, their sparring dance was split, as neither could best the other.

"The only person I've ever seen fight like that is my father, Jarlaxle, and myself," Fey said.

"You'd give my father a decent challenge. Get my grandfather angry, though, and nobody is standing up at the end of it all," Zak replied.

"I feel worn just watching you two fight," the mercenary snickered.

"Care to join us?" Zak asked, and Jarlaxle stepped towards Zak, jabbing out with his sword. Zak dodged that sword, and parried the second blade, and ducked as Fey tried to hit him on the back of the head with the side of her dagger. Jarlaxle struck at Fey, but she was able to parry it. Zak's long sword narrowly missed Jarlaxle's leg. Fey and Jarlaxle's weapons met several times before Zak was able to return to the fight. Zak smashed his sword against Jarlaxle's, causing Jarlaxle to drop his sword, and a dagger jabbed his rib. Jarlaxle cursed, and rubbed his side. He would have a bruise there.

Zak and Fey resumed their previous fight after that. Jarlaxle was once again impressed, only this time Fey seemed to have more confidence after defeating Jarlaxle, and eventually she bested Zak with a hit to his right thigh.

"And thus we have a victor," Jarlaxle said. Their sparring had lasted quite a while; the sun was now well above their heads. They broke for lunch, and Zak had an idea for something else they could do to make their sparring a little more interesting. He summoned Guenhwyvar, who once again gave Zak an accusing glance, although his time her glare was about the two companions' presence.

"They've helped up, Guen. They're welcome here; I'll not have your accusations. They may not be my father's friends, but they _are_ my friends. Understand?" Zak said. Guenhwyvar looked at Fey, and relaxed.

"Thank you. Now, here's what I thought of."

Jarlaxle smirked as he saw Zak climb a tree. Zak was studying Fey, who was tracking Guenhwyvar. What Jarlaxle didn't know was that Guenhwyvar was well aware that Fey was tracking her, and Guenhwyvar was tracking Jarlaxle. If the panther was present, the three couldn't fight each other, or a six hundred pound panther would sit on their legs. Fey decided that since Guenhwyvar was tracking them all, she could find the other two by finding the panther. Jarlaxle, silently, dodged from tree to tree, and he checked. Zak had not heard or spotted him. Jarlaxle found a stick on the ground, and checked it balance. It would make a nice throwing knife. He stood in range of Zak, and threw the stick. It was dead-on, but he heard a roar, and suddenly found himself underneath Guenhwyvar's belly. Jarlaxle struggled and yelled, and Guenhwyvar shifted her weight so that she wasn't crushing Jarlaxle.

Zak turned just as the stick hit him on the head. He rubbed his head, and laughed at Jarlaxle's torment. Knowing that Jarlaxle wasn't going anywhere until the panther decided she was bored, Zak slipped away to find Fey, who now knew that Zak was tracking her. Zak could tell that she was leading him somewhere, and so he didn't directly follow her trail. While he found clues, he took alternate paths to find them, so that he would know where she was without being present himself. Eventually he spied her in a pass forty yards north of the wooded area. While it was open, there were still areas that were hidden from the ground level, and Zak found her in one such areas. He gripped his swords tightly as he slid down the side of the cliff silently. He snuck up behind her, and he raised his short sword to strike her on the back, when her leg caught his, and sent him to the ground. He tried to keep his footing, but when her wooden saber jabbed his side, he let himself fall. Fey stood over him, smiling.

"I win again," she said.

"Jarlaxle's still out there," Zak reminded her.

"Out there, underneath Guenhwyvar. I don't she'll be letting him go for a while" she pointed out.

Zak sat up, and dug his swords into the ground. Fey sat beside him, and their shoulders touched. Suddenly, memories flew back into their minds, as if they had been held back by a dam and someone had released the floodgates. Before, their recollections of their night together had been fuzzy and incomplete, but now they were quite vivid. And Zak wished, once again, that they hadn't been disturbed while on the hammock.

"What fates have been decided for me?" Zak asked, "Where will I be led, having befriended my father's rivals? Taken residence in his mentor's home? Part of me is frightened, and yet most of me is apathetic to what my father will think. And yet I haved lived and traveled with him for almost my entire life, and that has part of me confused."

"Because you're leading your own life now, Zak. My mother couldn't wait to get rid of me so that I could have my own life. The part of you that is afraid doesn't want to see how your father will act when he finds out. I'm guessing he's rather protective of you, right?" she said.

"He was. I think that's why I left, actually. I didn't want to be around him after my mother died because he would only get more protective."

"The best thing he can do to protect you is to let you protect yourself and have your own life. You life isn't dictated because you're the son of your parents. I learned that when I left with Jarlaxle. Sure, I'm following in their footsteps, but I've still had my own life. I made my own legacy on the road."

Zak winced. She was spot-on with her observations.

"You read people well," he said.

"And you're a very open person. It's a gift I inherited from both of my parents, and I learned to perfect from Jarlaxle."

"You've been open with me," Zak said.

"There's a reason for that," she told him.

"Which would be?"

Jarlaxle didn't know which side of his chest to rub. One side was bruised, and the other had just been released from a great pressure. He followed Guenhwyvar to wherever it was Zak and Fey had run off to, and they found their trail heading north towards one of the passes. Guenhwyvar eventually smelled them both, and growled loudly for them to hear, and Jarlaxle saw Fey's head pop up, but she wasn't looking around. Jarlaxle smiled and said,

"Guenhwyvar, let them be. They're not fighting."


	5. Chapter 5: Shorter Roads

Chapter 5

Shorter Roads

They set out together by the end of the week after sealing the den and cleaning up a bit more. Zak refused to allow Jarlaxle to sing, and showed them his own voice, which had actually been trained by one of his traveling companions, a bard which he called Longnote. The bard had never told Zak his first name, but they had traveled far together, and Longnote told Zak what he knew as they traveled. As Zak had finished a ballad about the destruction of the Demon Stone, an incident that actually involved his father, Jarlaxle applauded him.

"I have heard many bards that would be envious of you, Zak. Some, however, far surpass you in the talent of the voice. Even so, you're quite good."

"A lot of bards haven't been properly taught, and while some have good voices, they can't use them properly. Too many think they can sing, and their audiences don't know any better. I've started talking to bards before, and we wound up spending all night sharing tales and writing songs. I've written a few good ones, you might have heard a couple."

Before Fey could ask about them, a hammer flew by Jarlaxle, who ducked. The hammer returned to the thrower, and they heard a man bellow "Tempus!" as Fey and Jarlaxle drew their weapons. Zak, however, made no movements.

"Dammit, Reevo! Can't you see that Zak's with him?" a voice yelled. They turned, and saw a tall, muscular young blonde man holding a hammer standing next to a Halfling with graying hair.

"But it's Jarlaxle! He fits the exact description you told me, Regis!"

"Well, if he's with Zak, then there's a good reason he's with Jarlaxle! Zak knows who he can trust. Although I can't say that I'm too impressed with his judgment," Regis said, looking up at Zak, who waved.

"Hello, Regis. It's good to see you again," Zak said sheepishly.

"Hmm. It's always pleasant to see you, Zak, but I had hoped to avoid seeing your companion. And she looks oddly familiar, too. Care to give me an explanation?" Regis demanded. Zak looked up to Wulfgar's grandson, who was studying Jarlaxle suspiciously, and studying Fey even more. Zak felt jealously building up in him, but he did nothing to act on it.

"I found a grove after bumping into them, Regis. Mooshie's grove. I fixed it up, and then a half-orc showed up."

Zak told Regis the story of Luala, and how Jarlaxle and Fey had shown up, looking for her after breaking a deal with her father. He left out some details, such as Fey's parents, the purpose of the bracers that they were receiving (stolen) from the orcs, and what he and Fey had done. He told them that they had stayed with him in the grove for a few more days before setting out.

"And now we're going to return Guenhwyvar to my father, deliver the bracers to the wizard that wanted them, and then we were going to find my brother to get him out of trouble," Zak finished. Regis nodded, and chuckled.

"From what I've heard, he's gotten himself into quite a bit of it. He and his companions are in the Bloodstone Lands digging up artifacts, destroying some and studying others. I was headed south with this blockhead for some-uh-lucrative deals, and we just finished our business. I don't think your father would like to see Jarlaxle, so why don't you come with us?"

Zak shook his head.

"You can come with us, but I've an adventure planned with them, and I won't abandon it."

Regis studied Jarlaxle and Fey, and then studied Reevo. He sighed, and nodded.

"All right. If I'm not safe with the lot of you, then there's no such thing as safe, but I'd like to deliver my purchase to Bruenor. It's the least I can do for him," Regis said.

"What is it?"

"It's a couple of Battlehammer heirlooms that I found in Citadel Adbar, and I've been trying to convince the man who was trying to sell it to give them back to the clan," Regis said, lowering his voice, "He was a stubborn one, but I eventually convinced him to keep them until I could get a deal for him. I've been trying to get a good deal for the pair since Cattie-brie got sick. I told him the story, and it actually touched him, and though I still had to buy it at an outrageous price, it was a lot lower than his first deal."

"Doesn't sound too lucrative to me," Zak noted.

"It's still important to Clan Battlehammer, which is _your_ clan, too," Regis hissed, and Zak nodded. Regis was right; Battlehammer was his family, history, and life, although he led one away from Mithril Hall and the stones they mined. Zak turned to Jarlaxle and Fey and said,

"Regis and Reevo will be joining us. We will stop at Mithril Hall to deliver something. I ask that when we arrive that you two find something else to occupy your time, I don't want to insult Bruenor by bringing you two there."

Fey nodded, and Jarlaxle seemed a bit disappointed, but he said nothing. Reevo tensed at the thought of traveling alongside Jarlaxle and whoever his companion might be, but said nothing. They walked together, saying nothing to each other. Zak stood alongside Fey to deter Reevo, and Regis stood on the other side of Reevo to be away from Jarlaxle. Zak feared that their party wouldn't last with that sort of tension, and he knew that he was going to have to confront Regis and Reevo about Fey's identity and her parentage. Regis wouldn't do anything against Jarlaxle, but Jarlaxle would likely find it to be fun to torment the Halfling. Eventually, Regis pulled out a piece of knucklehead trout bone, and began to carve, which interested Fey. Jarlaxle looked over, and nodded approvingly.

"I've seen many of those, even owned a couple myself. I've only seen professional sculptors do better, and even then, you surpass many of the others," Jarlaxle said. Regis rotated his body away from Jarlaxle, and muttered words of gratitude. Zak hated the tension that seemed to saturate the air around them, and he wanted everyone to lay out their confessions there and then, but he said nothing. It would happen in its own time. It was dark by the time they reached Silverymoon, so they spent the night outside of the city gates. Regis eyed Zak's hammock enviously, and so Zak allowed Regis to sleep in it, sleeping on his mat that he brought for when his hammock broke. In the middle of the night, Zak laid there, staring at the stars. He had so many things running through his mind. When a mat was laid down next to him, however, he looked up and saw Fey lay down on it. He smiled, stroked her hair, and they held each other.

He slept very well from that point.

Zak awoke with a kick. He screamed in surprise, and rubbed his back. He rolled over, and saw Reevo picking up his things in the back, seemingly frustrated and angry, and Regis was standing over Zak ad Fey.

"So _this_ is why you weren't willing to leave them! Well, get up, loveheart, it's nearly noon. We've been waiting for you to wake up all morning!" Regis said. Zak smiled, and rolled up his mat and put away his hammock. Regis studied Fey suspiciously as she put away her things, and hefted his pack onto his back. As the others went towards the city, Regis stopped Zak.

"How long has _that_ been going on?" the Halfling asked.

"Since the first night they stayed in the grove, I suppose," Zak said.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Regis asked, glaring, and Zak didn't know how to respond.

"_She_ didn't waste any time. I went along with it. It's happened, and I don't want to hear about it, Regis. I'm not turning my back. Not with the chances," Zak said. At first he had been strong, but with the last two sentences his will had begun to fail him, and he fought back tears, and they both knew it. Regis nodded, understanding.

"I won't judge you for it, Zak. It's not my place. I'm just a bit concerned, is all. If she's affiliated with someone like Jarlaxle, she's probably akin to people like Jarlaxle or Entreri-"

"Daughter," he muttered.

"What?"

"She's his daughter…" he muttered. A single tear rolled down his face, and he looked away from Regis, whose face was paling.

"Entreri's daughter?" Regis asked, and Zak nodded, and Regis looked at her. They were now waiting for Regis and Zak to finish talking.

"And she came onto you?" Regis asked. Zak nodded again.

"She's probably using you," Regis pointed out, but this time Zak shook his head.

"I don't think she is. And if she is, I don't care. I'm traveling with them, regardless of what anyone thinks, until I can think of what to do. All right?"

Regis sighed, and looked at Fey again. He bit his lip, and patted Zak on the side.

"Well, like I said, I won't judge you. You know them better than I, but if they end up hurting any of my friends, Zak, I'll hold you responsible. Artemis did _this_ to me," Regis said, showing his missing finger, "Among other things."

"She isn't her father. Her mother raised her. She's only known the road for her life. She's been traveling with Jarlaxle for the last three years. Now, let's not keep them waiting," Zak said, and he led Regis to the others. Fey and Jarlaxle knew what happened already, and it was a far more obvious clue when Zak wiped his tear. They approached the gate, and the guard recognized Zak, Regis, and Reevo, but he was suspicious of Jarlaxle, and hesitated to let them in. Zak glared at the guard, who understood the look, and let them in.

"Go forth, and enjoy," Zak said, "We'll leave tomorrow. There's a particular inn that we stay at Regis can show you."

When Zak finished talking, he blinked, and Regis understood the signal, but Fey and Reevo didn't catch it and Jarlaxle only had his suspicions. They split, and Zak made a beeline for the apartment Drizzt rented for his stays in Silverymoon. Zak had just as many memories there as he did in Mithril Hall during his childhood, but he was far more attached to the dwarven hall than the Silverymoon apartment. He knocked on the door, and it opened, and Drizzt stood there, smiling. They embraced, and Zak handed the onyx figurine back to Drizzt.

"Guen was a big help. Thank you, father," Zak said as he entered. The apartment had few furnishings, but it did have the necessities for a home, and there were some trophies displayed from all four members of the family. Zak spotted his mother's bow and quiver on a shelf in a case. Zak didn't think it belonged there, and his father probably agreed, but it was the closest memoir they had to her. There were few things beyond that, but what they had was very fine. Zak knew his parents' bed to be especially comfortable.

"So where is it?" Drizzt asked as they sat down.

"By Sundabar. You would recognize it; it's Mooshie's grove. I fixed it up, restocked everything, I even recarved Mooshie's headstone. The animals took a liking to me," Zak said.

"Mooshie didn't want me settling there," Drizzt reminded Zak.

"Well, I'm not you. I'm not going to live as long as you are, and so it's better that I find somewhere to call my own, father. I'm not going to spend every day there. When I'm not on the road, I'll be there," Zak said. Drizzt kept his smile, despite the grim reminder of his sons' shorter lives.

"At least you have plenty of orcs to fight there," Drizzt said with a chuckle. Zak only smiled and nodded.

"So what happened?" Drizzt asked, leaning back. Zak thought of how he ought to word what had happened without revealing too much.

"Well, I had just finished everything, and I was sitting down to my dinner when I heard crying outside," he began, and he told the tale of what occurred in the grove, calling Jarlaxle and Fey 'Two new friends' and leaving out close details of what occurred, such as getting drunk and what occurred with Fey.

"And Guenhwyvar likes them, hmm?"

"Well, she got used to them eventually. Her initial reaction wasn't favorable, but she accepted them after they helped out," Zak said, "Anyway, a couple of days ago, we closed everything up and headed here. They're staying at one of the inns with Regis and Reevo. Regis has a couple of Battlehammer artifacts he's acquired for Bruenor as a gift after mother's death, so we're traveling with them to Mithril Hall before headed to the Bloodstone Lands to meet with Montolio and keep him and his friends out of trouble. We're headed out tomorrow."

"That's good. I was planning to head back anyway, I'll join you," Drizzt decided. Zak panicked, and thought of what to say.

"Oh, uh, that's not really necessary."

"Why? I'd like to thank them for defending the grove. I know what was at stake, and I'm grateful that they defended my son and that grove," Drizzt said, "And we're going the same way."

"They, uh, I think my companions _would_ mind another in our group," Zak said, and Drizzt glared at him. His father's lavender eyes bore deep into him, and read every moment of Zak's few weeks.

"I know what this is about," Drizzt said. Zak winced.

"You do?"

Drizzt nodded, and smiled widely.

"You've found someone. One of your new friends is a woman that you've taken a liking to," Drizzt said. Zak sighed; his father _was_ correct.

"That's actually it. It's uh…A bit soon for parental introductions, I think," Zak said, and Drizzt nodded.

"That's fine. I'll head out today, in that case, and you won't catch up to me unless you're quick. That way I don't embarrass you on the way there, and we can talk about it all later. How about that?"

Zak nodded, and sighed again. He had avoided that-For a while.

"You can stay here if you'd like, but I'm sure Regis and Reevo are going to beat you here first," Drizzt offered, grabbing his scimitars and his pack. Zak helped his father ready, and saw him to the gate. When Drizzt was out of sight, Zak sighed a third time, and walked to the inn. Reevo was playing cards with the regulars at the bar-and losing miserably at it, too. Reevo and the Do'Urden brothers grew up together like cousins, and they both thought of Wulfgar as a grandparent. Even so, Zak didn't think highly of Reevo's brain. He had never inherited the intelligence of his grandparents, and so he relied on Regis's judgment most of the time, although Reevo had a knack for remembering things and bringing up bits of insight. Reevo studied his cards and the cards that he had seen been played, and began to think. Zak watched Reevo play, and Reevo started to win after losing so many hands. Zak realized that Reevo was counting the cards played, and remembering the rules of what they were playing. Before long, Reevo's stash of money was larger than his opponents, and Zak tapped on his shoulder.

"Stop while you're ahead," Zak suggested, and Reevo looked down at the large pile of money that he had, and he nodded.

"You've got one hell of a card player friend there," one of Reevo's opponents said, and Reevo looked at his pile of money, and gave a bit of the money back to them.

"So you can keep playing," Reevo said, scooping up the rest. They thanked him, and Zak and Reevo went to listen to the bard.

"My father's headed out to Mithril Hall today," Zak said, "And he's letting me stay at the apartment. You're welc-"

Reevo hugged Zak tightly.

"Thank you, Zak! When your father partakes in a luxury, he goes all the way!"

"You're wel-co-me, Ree-vo. Cho-king-me! Peo-ple-star-ing!" Zak coughed, and Reevo let go, and Zak gasped for breath.

"Were are the others?" Zak asked.

"Regis is off doing something, Fey is exploring the city, and Jarlaxle is item-hunting. I think he's got a plan to swindle someone," Reevo said.

"He probably does," Zak agreed.

"Should we go stop him?"

"He's probably finished," Zak said, and sure enough, Jarlaxle entered the inn, and admired it.

"I seem to be finding plenty of surprises with you, Zak. This inn is good. Not the best, but it's decent. I think I may have become jaded these last few years," Jarlaxle said, sitting next to them. Zak didn't see any signs of more hidden items, but for some reason his hat looked more menacing.

"Well, sometimes the simpler things in life are better than the best," Zak said.

"I only need my friends, family, and my love for adventure to survive!" Reevo declared, and the other two laughed. Jarlaxle turned and saw Reevo's fellow card players, and stood up to join them. They eyed him suspiciously, but accepted him when Jarlaxle placed a heavy bag of gold onto the table. Zak didn't want to know what happened among them, but he knew that their group would likely end up with all of their money. Zak tossed the bard a few coins as Fey and Regis entered the inn. He told Regis that Drizzt had left, and that the apartment was open to him, and his face lit up. Reevo saw Regis's face, and knew that he had to act quickly to claim the bed first. Reevo practically ran out of the inn, and Regis _did_ run out of the inn.

"Why did you let them go there?" she asked. She lowered her voice and added, "We could have had it to ourselves."

"Nosy neighbors," he said. He banged on the wall.

"And this inn has thicker walls."


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Trees

Chapter 6

Blood Trees

When the group reached Mithril Hall, Jarlaxle and Fey found a hidden grove to wait in as the other three delivered the Battlehammer artifacts, which Zak had yet to see. Regis and Reevo hadn't slept well in the apartment, as they felt guilty about using Cattie-brie's home as they did, and attempted each night to catch up with their sleep. The dwarves were happy to see them again, and yet they still retained a somber attitude after Cattie-brie's death. When they met with Bruenor, with Drizzt present, the dwarf king was still sad after the funeral. Cattie-brie lit everyone's world, especially the world of her father, and Bruenor had already lost Wulfgar, who had been his son, and had lost his parents and his clan before that.

"King Bruenor Battlehammer," Regis said, "We have lost much these last twenty years. Closest were Wulfgar and Cattie-brie, who were closer to our hearts than any other, and many of our other friends abroad have also since passed away. But remember, that their legacy lives on in their children. Wulfgar's grandson and Cattie-brie's son are here with me to remind you of this. And to further lighten your spirit, old friend, I present you with these."

Reevo removed his pack, and dug into it, pulling out a golden axe and a gemmed girdle. Bruenor's eyes lightened, and tears filled his eyes.

"Me father's father's axe, and me father's father's girdle...Garum's blade and Garum's belt…Oh, Rumblebelly, where did ye find them?"

"In the last place I expected-or wanted-them to be. In Citadel Adbar there was a particularly fat weapons merchant that had gotten his hands on them, and it took me years, but I eventually haggled a fair price. I would have presented them to you earlier, but I wouldn't have had a coin to my name if I had bought them then and there. I know that it seems selfish for waiting so long, but I contemplated stealing them every time I met with the man, but I knew that it would blacken your clan's name if I did. I didn't think it was proper for anyone looking to return these heirlooms to pay an inflated price for them," Regis explained.

"O' course," Bruenor said, snickering. Bruenor picked them both up, and studied the weapons. He looked at Zak, and handed them both to him.

"Drizzt tells me ye've found someone. Here, I may be the king, but you are my grandson. These are rightfully heirlooms, and they should be passed on. Give the girdle to yer brother. Or the axe if ye want the girdle, it's yer choice," Bruenor said, and Reevo seemed shocked. Bruenor looked at him, and noticed the barbarian's jealousy.

"If ye're thinkin' I've left ye nothin', boy, remember that Aengis Fang is no peg-pounder!" the king bellowed, and Reevo looked at the hammer, and nodded, hanging his head shamefully. Bruenor chuckled, and patted his great-grandson on the back.

"Zaknafein, even if ye don't marry this woman, I do expect ye to have children of yer own one day, and I know you want them. When the time is right, you and your brother will pass them on to your children, or give them back to the Clan if they can't use them. Either way, they're in the clan," Bruenor said. He looked at Reevo and said, "The same applies to you, Reevo. Don't hold onto that hammer until yer dyin' breath. It's not yours, it's yer family's. Remember that! And above that, treasure it!"

Reevo and Zak nodded, clutching the artifacts.

"Zak, I know that yer brother can make use of the girdle; it harnesses magical energy, whether it comes from the caster himself or an enemy one. Garum used the girdle to counter spellcasters. And the axe is blessed, too, but I do not know what it does. I've heard reports of dwarves seeing it ablaze, but I have never seen it meself."

Bruenor sat back on his throne, and fought with his crowned helmet.

"I've no dwarven children of me own, but I do have you. Though none of ye will ever hold me throne, I'm still proud of each and every one of you. Though I have lost me daughter and me son to their age and their humanity, I still have enough to go on, knowing that the children of Wulfgar and Cattie-brie are still alive, and they're ready themselves to lead their own lives, and carry on my-our-lines. Ye'er more than just the sons of my children. You, yourselves, are my children, and I love you all."

"I love you, too, Bruenor," Zak and Reevo said together. Bruenor jumped down from his throne with a newfound energy, and hugged them. As they left together, Bruenor shouted to Zak,

"And I hope to have another Do'Urden runnin' around me halls in a few years at the most!"

They spent the night in Mithril Hall before setting out again. Regis restocked and got more proper equipment for a longer trip (Which included better boots and steeds for all of them.) As they walked alongside Regis's pony and the four horses, Zak tested out Garum's axe. It was finely balanced, and it flowed well in his hand; when he use with his long sword, they worked together well. He decided that he had found a new weapon, and that he liked the axe, but he was curious how the fire activated. He tried swinging it in different ways, sending energy to it, even flattering the axe, but nothing worked. When they reached Jarlaxle and Fey's camp, he started trying magical words, which got more and more ridiculous.

"Go, go, magical fire! Flame on! Oh, well. I'll figure it out someday," he said, and Jarlaxle chuckled at Zak's vain attempt and frustration. Zak contemplated asking Jarlaxle to test it, but he knew that he shouldn't trust the axe with Jarlaxle if he got it to work. Jarlaxle decided that they ought to have some tea before setting out, and Jarlaxle used a magical coaster he had acquired to heat the pot. When it whistled, he poured them all individual cups, and they drank quickly. Just as Jarlaxle was putting it away, however, Drizzt and Seldig walked into the opening.

"Hello, Zak. I figured I would track you down and meet…your…new _friends_," Drizzt said. He gritted his teeth as he gazed at Jarlaxle. Seldig tensed up at the sight of Jarlaxle; he recognized him well. Jarlaxle poured a cup.

"Tea?" Jarlaxle offered. Drizzt looked at Zak, who smiled sheepishly.

"Father, this is Jarlaxle and Fey. They helped me defend the grove from the orcs," he said, awaiting the blows to come.

"We've met," Drizzt hissed.

"Zak, why did you affiliate yourself with someone like _him_?" Seldig asked.

"I didn't! He affiliated himself with me!" Zak objected.

"Hey, wait a minute-Well, that is sort of true," Jarlaxle said.

"Look, they stayed even though they could have ran. They stole what they wanted from Duag that he was offering them for payment in exchange for finding Luala. Jarlaxle even told Duag of what happened to her himself. They stayed, and when I fought Duag, Jarlaxle put himself in danger, and nearly died as a result. Whatever he's done, I don't hold it against him. I know he's been your enemy, be he isn't mine. As it is, he brought Fey into my life," Zak said. Fey's head bowed at the last comment and Drizzt's gaze went to her, and he studied her. His eyes widened, and he asked,

"Who, pray tell, are your parents?"

Zak's face went into his hands, and he clutched his temples. Before she could say anything, Regis butted in.

"Artemis Entreri is her father," Regis said. Drizzt looked at him, confused.

"You knew this? You've suffered by his hand more than any of us, and you still traveled with her?"

"I don't know what to think of her, honestly. She isn't malicious like her father. She has an affinity for magical items, I've observed, but she's not evil like he is. That much I can tell. And all I have to do is look at my hand to remember what I've lost to the assassin."

"And I received what you lost, Regis, and it cut my very soul. Entreri was-"

"The lover of my mother, and simply my sire to me," Fey interjected, "I only met him once, and I only knew him to be a marvelous fighter and a tortured man. I wish I could have known him, simply to learn more about myself. Jarlaxle has been more of a father than Artemis."

"That's not much of an improvement!" Seldig said.

"Father, I know what you must be thinking. Entreri did horrible things, and Jarlaxle has done them, too, but only out of greed, and while that's not much better it's not as bad. But, please, don't judge _me_ for this. Regis has vowed that he won't. I'm going to find Montolio and his friends with them whether you approve or not, and whether you accept it or not, Fey has been my lover these last few weeks, and we can only expect that to…Grow after the first night we had together. I didn't expect this to happen, nor did I particularly want it to happen, but it did, and I'm making the best of it. I'm finding my brother, I'm going to give him this girdle, and then I'm going to start raising my family, which is also yours."

Drizzt's disgusted face relaxed as he studied Fey again.

"I don't like the idea of being related to Artemis Entreri," Drizzt said.

"I never thought I would have a difference of opinion with you on something like that," Zak said. Jarlaxle sighed impatiently.

"Are you going to take my offer of tea, or am I going to have to drink it? It's getting cold."

Drizzt studied the cup of tea, and took it. Jarlaxle poured another cup for Seldig, who smelled the tea. It was unfamiliar to him, but he drank it anyway in one gulp.

"There's not a lot there," he said.

"That's because you're supposed to _enjoy_ it, not inhale it," Jarlaxle said, taking back his cup, and Seldig nodded. Drizzt sighed deeply, glanced at his son, and then at the horses.

"What about us? I don't particularly like the notion of walking all the way there on foot," he said. They mounted the horses, with Fey and Zak sharing one and Drizzt showing Seldig how to mount the horse with Drizzt until Regis could show him how to ride a pony.

Nobody noticed Reevo's shocked face.


	7. Chapter 7: Longer Roads

Chapter 7

Longer Roads

Fey found it increasingly difficult to travel as they headed to the Bloodstone Lands. The movement of the horse seemed to make her ill, although she was an experienced rider. Zak tried to console her, but Fey eventually told him to keep his distance for a while.

Drizzt's gaze was always locked onto Jarlaxle or Fey, studying them and sizing them up. Jarlaxle respected Drizzt, and they spoke very little, and Fey tried to engage in conversation with him, but Drizzt often avoided her. Regis and Fey eventually went on even terms, and Jarlaxle often entertained Reevo with his magical items. Reevo, in turn, would perform tricks with Aengis-Fang, many of which impressed the dark elf.

"So what's your brother like?" Fey asked, and Zak laughed.

"He spent more time with his master than he did with us, and so he took after the people that really raised him: The Harpells," Zak said, and Jarlaxle laughed, and Fey bit her lip.

"The Harpells?" she asked, and Zak nodded.

"I'm not too popular with them," she said uneasily. Drizzt eyed her suspiciously.

"What happened?" Drizzt demanded, and Fey shrugged.

"It was a job, I took it, and succeeded, but my employer purged my identity to them. I got him back for it, though," she said.

"A gruff summary," Jarlaxle said.

"Did you kill one?' Reevo asked, and Jarlaxle shook his head.

"No, no, no. I took a liking to the Harpells some years ago, I wouldn't let that happen," Jarlaxle said. He lifted his foot.

"They had crystal orb that a wizard had lost in a bet, and he wanted it back, and he turned to dishonorable measures to get it back. These were our payment," Jarlaxle said. He took off his hat, and pulled out a crystal ball the size of his head.

"And this is the orb he wanted. I haven't found any use for it. I've thought of returning it to them after Fey gave it to me for keeping, but I haven't had the chance to do so."

Drizzt said nothing. He only looked forward, and then he squinted.

"What's that?" he asked, and Fey nodded.

"Our current employer. He's on the way to the Bloodstone Lands, if that is where he is," Fey said, "There's certainly plenty of artifacts there for them to scrounge through."

"Especially for Bugsight," Zak snickered.

"Bugsight?" Seldig asked in Dwarfish, squinting in the cloud-blocked sun.

"You'll see when we meet him," Zak said. The deep gnome cursed the sun above their heads, and used his pack as a shade.

"I don't understand how you can stand that blasted light!" Seldig cursed.

"If it bothers you so much, why didn't you return to Blidgenstone?" Zak asked. He knew that Fey didn't speak the language, and would fill her in later.

"And go through Menzoberranzan, _alone_, _again_? _Magga Cammara_, boy, you must be crazy! It was easier with Phaeraste, but a single Svirfneblin going through the city…Unthinkable! When I go back, I will return through an entrance other than the one in Bruenor's hall. If I ever have the chance to return, and I have no wish to make the trip alone, either. It's difficult as it is with two! In the meantime, I intend to enjoy my stay on the surface, and there is no place safer than Drizzt's side, and I'm doubly safe if you are anything like your father!" Seldig explained.

"You could have mined Mithril Hall with the dwarves," Jarlaxle reminded him, and the gnome nodded.

"Aye, and an honor it would have been. But I knew Drizzt while he came of age in our city, alongside me. It's more of an honor to be by his side. When we return, I will ask Bruenor if I can help out his Clan in the mining, but for now I am here," Seldig said.

"I, for one, am grateful to have another friend with us!" Reevo said proudly.

"Thank you, Reevo," Seldig said, wincing at the dimmed sunlight.

"Just be glad you never crossed the desert, when there are no trees or shade, and the sun is doubly hot and bright," Jarlaxle said as they rode up to the oddly-shaped house. There were rooms popping out of the central building, supported by nothing but magic. Fey expected Reevo to be staying well away from the building, but he seemed fine with being around magic. Jarlaxle knocked on the door, and a golem opened the door. Jarlaxle smiled at the golem, and entered. When Fey approached the door, however, it was shut, and it refused to open for her. They waited for a good hour when Jarlaxle jumped out of one of the second story floor windows, the lockpicking gloves in his hand. He rolled, and jumped on the horse, and sprinted away. Fey followed at a similar speed, but the two ponies couldn't run as the horses could, and so Drizzt, Reevo, and Zak stayed with their short companions, looking over their shoulder. Although they heard screams, shouts, and above that, explosions. They stopped sprinting when the sounds became muffled and much quieter. They caught up with Fey and Jarlaxle when the sun was setting, their horses exhausted.

"We're not as far from him as I'd like to be," Jarlaxle said as he let his horse lay down, "But it's good enough."

"What happened?" Regis asked.

"He realized that his orb was missing, and realized we had taken it back" Fey replied.

The land grew wilder and its appearances grew more dismal. Even though it seemed like nature, Zak and Drizzt seemed unnerved. Even so, they arrived there in one piece and without incident, although they would have preferred having some (With the exception of Regis.) When they finally arrived, Fey was showing obvious signs that she was with child, and Zak's mood seemed to be lifted, although something seemed to be gnawing at her mind. As they entered the first town, however, their road was blocked by a group of armed people, none of whom seemed to be officials. Drizzt approached them, but one of them raised a loaded crossbow. Drizzt raised his hand as a sign of peace, but the group made no moves.

"Why do you block our path?" Drizzt asked.

"We've had enough Drow here lately," a particularly large man said, "No more are welcome.

"I am Montolio's father," Drizzt said, "I assure you, whatever trouble he has caused, I will see to it that it is settled."

"Montolio? As in Motolio Do'Urden?" one person asked. He stepped forward, and Zak's faced lit up.

"Longnote!"

"Zak! It's all right, everyone, this is my friend, Zaknafein, and you'll not find a mightier fighter, with the exception of his father here," Longnote said. Longnote wore leather armor over festive-colored clothes, and strapped to his back was a crossbow with a nasty-looking bayonet attached to its butt. Next to his crossbow and quiver he had a lute.

The man studied the group, and turned to Longnote.

"They have _three_ Drow with them," he said.

"Cood, I recognize the third Drow," a half-elf said, stepping out from the side. Had it not been for a disfiguring scar on her face, her beauty would match Fey's. Zak compared them, and realized that this was Calihye.

"Mother!' Fey exclaimed, and Calihye's face lit up. Fey stepped down from the horse, and embraced her mother. Cood grumbled, and his group stepped to the sides.

"All right, if Jarlaxle is among you, you can only cause trouble that'll probably be for the better for all of us," Cood said, "Calihye's told me a lot about you, and I've heard about your exploits. Except for you, Drizzit-"

"Drizzt," the ranger corrected.

"Drizzt," Cood accepted, "I've a bone to pick with you. Not a big one, but a bone nonetheless."

"I had been focusing on your Drow companions here, and I didn't spot you, Fey. How have you been? I haven't heard a word since you left!" Calihye said.

"I thought you wanted a break from me?" Fey asked, and Calihye nodded.

"I did, but you're still my only child. I grew worried after the first _week._"

"Well, I've picked up Jarlaxle's love for all things magical," Fey said, tapping her amulet, and displaying her two rings, "And I've been just about everywhere in Faerun. And, in a few months, I'll be able to fit back into my armor."

Fey rubbed her belly, and Calihye looked at her, and stared at her. She motioned to Jarlaxle with a quizzical look. Fey shook her head, and motioned to Zak, and Fey smiled.

"I'm surprised it isn't. Zak doesn't seem to be your type, being raised by someone like Drizzt Do'Urden," Calihye said, "And on top of that, you inherited my looks. Jarlaxle surely must have tried."

"We could talk about this for a while, mother, but the middle of the road really isn't the place," Fey said, but Calihye shook her head.

"Trust me, there won't be anyone coming. You are actually the reason we're here. A scout spotted your group, and reported seeing three Drow."

Seldig rode up to them, and spoke in Dwarven, pointing to Zak. Fey didn't understand what he said, but Calihye seemed to understand. Calihye replied, and Seldig rode back to Zak, who nodded.

"I'll meet you in the town. Zak wants to settle something among us. I think we all know what that is," Calihye said. Drizzt laughed loudly as Cood continued talking, holding back his own laughter as he spoke. Drizzt and Cood laughed together, and Cood patted Drizzt on the back.

"I should have recognized you earlier, Drizzt. My apologies, but we recently had a raid, and so tensions are high right now. Montolio and his friends are camped a few miles away from the town here; it ought to take you about a morning to reach them," Cood said.

"It's all right. If it happens again, I will fight alongside you," Drizzt promised, and Cood nodded. Fey bid her mother farewell, and Zak and Longnote shook hands, and gave a friendly hug, and went into town. Fey was eager to lie down and relax. She knew that she was in no fighting shape, but she still wanted to meet Montolio and see what they could wean out of him and his friends. She heard everyone meeting with Cood's group downstairs, sharing stories and news. When her door opened and her mother walked in, she sat up.

"So what are you doing here, mother?" Fey asked, and Calihye shrugged.

"This is where I met Artemis. I've always been partial to it ever since, and when I heard that a group of wizards would be scrounging around, I figured that something was going to happen. When I heard that Montolio Do'Urden and Timmu Harpell were going to be here, I _knew_ that something was going to happen. Everybody's heard about what happened at Waterdeep with those two. They may be close friends, but mishaps follow their every step, and it's tripled when they're together."

"It sounds like Zak's brother," Fey said, snickering.

"Oh, yes. Tell me about this. How did you become the child of Drizzt's grandchild? You know how much Entreri and Drizzt hated each other," Calihye said. Fey sighed.

"Well, I left with Jarlaxle, as you know, and we caused trouble and acquired possessions as we went. Doing jobs here, making jobs there. Acquiring fame. Just as I've always done, even with you. At first I thought Jarlaxle was hoping for womanly company, but after the first time I realized that he wasn't after that, and it never happened again for one reason or another. While we were traveling near Sundabar, we encountered Zak. We exchanged words, and he let us go. We reached our destination of Dead Orc Pass, where the local chieftain, Duag, had bracers that a wizard was after. They spotted us, and he offered us a job: Find his half-elf daughter, Luala. We found her grave in Zak's grove. She had fled there, and though Zak welcomed her in, she became depressed and stole one of his daggers. We came the next day, looking for her. Jarlaxle delivered the news to Duag, and came back with the news that Duag was planning to attack Zak's grove in three days. Zak and I set up traps that day, knowing what Jarlaxle was going to say. That night, we drank. Copiously. I had already been lusting after him since we first met, and neither of us were thinking right. The battle occurred the next morning instead of the three days as expected. The battle had only been a distraction for Duag to personally kill Zak, but Zak showed him Luala's grave, and convinced him to leave.

"We celebrated that night, but nothing came of it. The next day, though, I wanted to remember what had occurred. You've seen the men I've been with. Most of the time I wanted something out of them, we wanted something out of each other, or I was in the mood. But with Zak it was different. I didn't want him because I wanted something out of him, nor had I really been wanting company. Zak showed me kindness and trust, and it fascinated me. He knew who I was, and could easily guess my history, and I put my trust in him, simply out of curiosity. We almost made love again, but Jarlaxle disturbed us. But the day after that, we sparred together, and I'm not sure which I thought was better: Fighting him, or having sex with him. We eventually had a moment alone later that day, and although I know we had been found, we weren't disturbed. We left a few days later, sleeping together at night before we left.

"He grew attached to me. I heard him defending us against Regis, and you should have heard him speak to his father about it. That's why Drizzt came with us, I think. And Regis, for that matter, he doesn't seem to be the traveling type normally. As we traveled here, the signs grew more apparent, and he grew more attached.

"To be honest, although I like his attention, I don't like where this is leading. He's going to want me to stay with him in that grove of his, raising the child. But I enjoy the road too much."

"I love the road, too, Fey," Zak said, entering, "But I know what's more important than _myself_. Although I had a home, I still grew up to be an adventurer. I've spent more of my life-even my childhood-on the road than I have in Mithril Hall or Silverymoon. I've seen so many things, met so many people, and had my own lovers in the past. But you, Fey, were the first that I knew would actually go somewhere. After I realized what had happened, I decided that if anything was going to happen, it had already started with our first night. I let myself become attached. I knew that I had to protect you, or all three of us would get hurt, and I hoped that if it was only lust now, that we could grow with each other, even if it was just enough to be parents. But now I know that you're a slattern."

"Zak!" Calihye objected, but he ignored her.

"If you want to continue your life, go ahead. Have the child, give it to me, and I'll raise it. At least it will have a family that loves it," he said, and turned to leave.

"Zak, I know that I never thought of you like that, but even so, you're still a friend, and I don't want to ruin that," Fey assured him. Zak turned back around.

"Fey, I've grown to consider you a friend, too," he said. He placed his hand on her stomach, "but this is makes us _more_ than friends. _This_ is more important than you or me. That child is more important than _anything_ in the world. I don't care what you've seen, that's what I've known _all of my life._ You can go your way when the child is born, but remember that I've never been more insulted. And I've had some pretty explicit insults sent my way."

Zak, not taking his eyes off of Fey, left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: And When They See Us

Chapter 8

And When they See Us Holding Hands, they Wish…

Montolio and Enyae were alone, in a secluded area. Just as they liked it. She had him pinned against a rock, their lips clasped together, her arms holding him tightly, and though he tried to hold her, the way she held him, he couldn't get his arms around her. Their lips peeled off of each other, and Montolio opened his eyes. Her red hair, usually tied up neatly, was released and wild, and her spectacles were barely hanging on her head. Her long, Elvin ears were standing almost parallel to her head. He pushed them back onto her face, and she took them off, tossing them aside. She knocked him down, and untied his cloak, and untied her own, and began to slide out of her robes. While they snuck off with each other often, it would be their first time together. Montolio, however, held her clothes up.

"If we go further," he said, "I want to know something."

He dug into a pouch, and pulled out two rings.

"Will you marry me?"

Enyae smiled with a look he had never seen on her normally stern, no-nonsense face.

"Of course. I presume these aren't normal gemstones?" she said.

"My love, you have known me far too long. When we wear them, we will always know if the other is safe, longing for the other, in danger, or feeling at the highest point in their life," he said, and she took one of the rings, sliding it onto her finger as Montolio put the other on. She looked at him longingly.

"They certainly work," she said, and allowed her robes to fall off.

Montolio watched as Enyae put her hair back into its bun, and picked up the Zenghyi artifact. It had some sort of conjuration power, but what they didn't know yet. They had found it a distance away from the rest of the rest of the excavation site, and told the others that they were going to search elsewhere near where they had found it as an excuse to be together. Mooshie realized that his robes were filthy. Normally, he wouldn't care. He liked having dirty clothes, as it was a reminder of his love for being in the field, but this wasn't simply wear and tear from walking and crouching. He knew that a simple lie would hold; he fell. But Bugsight had noticed Enyae and Montolio sneaking off increasingly, and finally caught them at it the week before. He swore silence on the matter at their request, but he had been making subtle puns about it, causing his other friends suspicious. Montolio had told Timmu, as he told Tim everything the way he told Zak everything when they met up, and Timmu constantly reminded him the dangers of having an affair with his boss. Montolio was constantly reminding him the _advantages_ of having an affair with his boss.

Enyae put her glasses and stern, unforgiving look back on her face. Enyae was widely known among the mages she worked with for being stern, strict, and all business. She tolerated the others being laid back when they weren't working, but she drove them while they worked, making their affair ironic because it occurred mostly as they did research, dug artifacts, or experimented. Montolio had caught her drunk one night, however, and she poured her heart to him. She remembered being drunk, and begged Montolio not to say anything, and he promised, and she was warmer with him from that point, until at one point a few years ago they were alone, and she released her dammed-up emotions by making love to him, and they kept at it. He had heard that Enyae had been wild and overzealous before she acquired power in their guild. She matured, and became strict, and had been Mooshie's least favorite person, as she despised his love for field work. And now he had asked her to marry him.

As they were ready to leave, Montolio kissed her on the lips one last time, and stroked her cheek. They left together, walking on the road, when they heard the sound of hooves clapping on the road, and he turned, and saw his father, brother, Regis, and Reevo. He spotted another Dark Elf with a large hat and a woman staring into space atop her horse, and realized Seldig was on a pony between them, covering his body with a blanket from the sun. They exchanged waves, and they rode up to them. Zak stepped down and hugged his brother. Mooshie slugged Zak on the shoulder gently.

"How've you been? What're you doing in the cold nothings?" Mooshie asked.

"I figured I would come and keep you out of trouble. I know you've been in it if you're with Timmu," Zak said.

"Not too much, actually. It's been rather quiet, digging up artifacts and magical items, testing them. None of them have done anything too bad, although one spawned a few zombies that stood there, staring blankly, as they had no master. We've eventually put them to good use," Mooshie explained.

"What about that Drow raid?"

"Well, that was their use, actually. When the Drow attacked, we cast will-controlled fireballs in them, and when the Drow got too close, the zombies exploded. Enyae took out two with one zombie, and then a third with a lighting spell. For some reason, though, I couldn't hit a raging lame Frost Giant. I set fire to a building. I did more damage to the town than the Drow did," Mooshie said, laughing.

"I had to clean up his mess the next day," Enyae said, giving Mooshie a disappointed glare. Zak laughed, and noticed something on his brother's robes.

"You've got red on you," he said, pointing. Montolio looked, and saw Enyae's lip coloring that had smeared onto his collar.

"Oh, must have been my jam from my bread this morning," Mooshie lied. He wiped it off, and Zak held back a smirk; he had known about their affair for some time

"The others are still at it. We were just finishing up a discovery, and thought we'd be able to find something else here after finding this tablet," Mooshie told them. Enyae glanced at Jarlaxle, and squinted.

"I recognize you," she said, "I didn't know your bother affiliated himself with people like Jarlaxle Baenre."

"It seems that my reputation is growing too large," Jarlaxle said. He took of his head, and bowed, "I haven't the pleasure of making your acquaintance."

"Yes you have," she said, "Ten years ago, I had you captured in a magical cage after you tried to break into my Guild. You tried to bribe me."

"And you considered the bribe," Jarlaxle reminded her. Enyae nodded.

"Considered," she said, and she began to walk back to the main excavation site. As they headed to the site, skeletons and zombies hobbled out from behind rocks, and shook their bodies threateningly. Jarlaxle and Fey seemed confused, and Seldig drew his hammer, but everyone else seemed to be annoyed by it.

"I really wish Bugsight would stop trying to scare me. It hasn't worked since the first time I met him," Montolio said, shaking his head. Drizzt assuaged Seldig, who still seemed tense around the undead, which had stopped trying to frighten them, and went back to their respective tasks. They saw mages casting spells, digging, or arguing with each other. An unkempt, grimy-looking mage was trying to look busy over a notepad, and Mooshie tapped on his shoulder. The man turned, and Jarlaxle and Fey realized that this had to be Bugsight: His oversized eyes popped out of their sockets almost two inches. The two eyes looked around, studying each of them, independently from each other. Seldig shivered when Bugsight blinked; his eyelids made a disgusting watery sound when they met.

"'Ello, everyone! It's good to see you all again!" he said in a heavy, unsophisticated accent.

"Mortimer, please stop with the skeletons and zombies every time I come back to the camp," Mooshie said, "It hasn't worked since I was _nine_."

"What else am I supposed to do with them? There's so many corpses and skeletons here, I've made too many!" he said.

"Then uncommon them!" Mooshie suggested.

"And let some cookey, _evil_ necromancer have them? What kind of death mage would you rather control your corpse, hmm? One that's going to make it kill innocent children, or one that's going to make it rattle its bones for a holiday fright?" he asked.

"You're a Necromancer?" Fey asked, and Bugsight sighed.

"I really don't want to hear your new friends go on about the Necromancer stereotypes. We're not _all_ bad, you know. Some of us work for good causes! A few of us anyway. Maybe just a couple. I'm _sure_ there's another one out there! My master's master was one, so I'm not the first, at the very least!" Bugsight exclaimed.

"I've met crazed Necromancers that weren't necessarily malicious," Jarlaxle said, "Although they did cause plenty of mayhem."

"Too many of us like that," Bugsight grumbled, and he walked away. Reevo leaned back, and said to Fey,

"Don't worry. All of Montolio's friends are like that."

Fey and Jarlaxle mingled with the wizards as Montolio, Enyae, and Bugsight went back to work. They were fascinated with Jarlaxle as he told about his involvement in Zenghyi's final downfall, and the various magical items that he had on his person. On numerous occasions, he was chased away from the artifacts by the mage assigned to guard them. When the sun set, the wizards seemed to stop everything as a feast was conjured on a table beneath a tent that hadn't been there before. Enyae sat at the head of the table, with Montolio at her right, and Timmu at her left. Zak sat next to his brother and across from of his father. Reevo sat next to Zak, in front of Regis, and Jarlaxle and Fey sat across from each other with Seldig sitting next to Fey, feeling alienated as everyone spoke in common, which he couldn't speak a word of, despite his linguistic skills. As they dug in, the mages started speaking casually with Jarlaxle, telling him exactly what Jarlaxle wanted to know: Their exploits, discoveries, and inventions.

"So, why did you bring Jarlaxle along, brother? I never thought that father would ever let him pass him in the street unscathed, not to mention travel with him," Montolio said.

"Well, it's more of his friend, Fey, actually. I'll tell you more later, but she and Jarlaxle helped me defend my new grove from Orcs, and now she's carrying my child," Zak said. Enyae and Timmu glared at him.

"Fey? As in Calihye's daughter?" Timmu asked, "You _do_ realize who her lover was, right?"

"Well aware," Drizzt grumbled.

"I hadn't planned on it, really," Zak said, "We were both drunk, and when I realized what happened, I went along. This really isn't the place to talk about it, but I will tell you about my grove and the battle we had there."

Zak told them their tale, this time not leaving out as many details, although he still kept a few to himself. He got to the point where the heirlooms were presented to Bruenor when he remembered. He stood, and got the girdle and his axe from his horse, and handed the belt to Montolio, and continued the story, reciting Bruenor's exact words (and accent.) He finished with leaving the town, skipping his confrontation with Fey and her mother. While Mooshie only needed to know the basics, it was none of their business.

"Fascinating. I'm sure Longnote would love to hear it, too," Mooshie said.

"Are you sure you want all of that getting out?" Regis asked.

"Longnote is an old friend of mine. He'll keep what I don't want people to hear," Zak told him.

"Reevo's a good card player," Timmu chuckled, "I never would have thought it."

"All I had to do was remember what cards I saw," Reevo told him, shrugging.

"In official gambling institutions, card counting is illegal," Enyae stated sternly, taking a bite from her meal.

"How would you know that?" Bugsight chuckled, leaning over the table as he overheard. Seldig, who was sitting next to him, seemed repulsed by his unwashed state. Most of the mages were rather dirty. A few were very clean, but Bugsight was very filthy. Although he jested and pulled pranks, he was constantly working, and was exposed to the elements more than most of the mages.

"I noticed you have a new ring," Drizzt observed smirking, "Somehow I didn't believe your story of looking for artifacts."

Enyae blushed as she ate, and Mooshie bit his lip, and nodded. Zak noticed an identical ring on Enyae's hand.

"I proposed to Enyae earlier today," Montolio admitted, and Timmu shook his head in disapproval.

"Congratulations," Regis said, but one mage stood up.

"You WHAT?" he bellowed, glaring at them. A silence befell them, although Bugsight didn't stop his conversation with Jarlaxle.

"Sit down," Enyae ordered the mage, but he did nothing.

"I've been complaining about this hearing spell all week ever since that Drow cursed me, because I hear every damned thing when we sit down to eat. I've seen no signs of your courtship! I think we ought to have a right to know what's going on!" the mage declared, and a few nodded in agreement. Others tried to make him sit down. Enyae glared at the mage, and Montolio said,

"It was secret. I didn't want anyone in the guild to know until the wedding."

"SECRET? What time do you have, Enyae, to have a SECRET relationship with one of your guild members, hmm?" the mage demanded.

"I _found_ time. My personal life is not any of your affair, now I ask you to leave to avoid making a _further_ scene," Enyae ordered.

"Personal life? You spend all of your free time WORKING! You've been seeing him during the day, haven't you? After you rag on us about working and not goofing off during the day, you're screwing around with that half-Drow! You're a damned hypocrite! You've made my life a living hell with you breathing down my neck all the time! I don't believe this at all! You know what, Enyae? I don't want to hear ANOTHER word about working harder out of you, else I'll make Montolio a widower before he's even married!"

The mage stormed off, but before he was out of range, he said,

"All the same, I hope you're happy!"

And he went into his tent to be angry.


	9. Chapter 9: Now I Present To You

Chapter 9

And now may I present to you… 

Despite the obvious contempt that had openly arisen against Enyae, life went on as normal. Where she had been hard, unyielding, and seemingly cruel before, she was more relaxed, and seemed defeated and broken around the other wizards. Most of the wizards began talking back and being outright rude to her, revealing just how intense she was to them all. Only Mooshie, Timmu, and Bugsight seemed to treat her with respect. At one point, Zak had to hold his brother back after one of the wizards outright insulted her.

Fey avoided Zak, despite his efforts to talk to her again. Zak tried to talk to his father, but Dirzzt seemed to be avoiding him, too. Jarlaxle was always sneaking around; his brother was seemingly constantly busy; Regis had slipped away back to town with Reevo and Seldig, and Enyae seemed distant, which was unusual for her. He never much liked her as it was. The only person that seemed to be willing to talk to him was Reevo, and Reevo didn't have a spurring mind. All the same, he was all that he really had for company, and they sparred, with Reevo trying (And to an extent, failing) to swing Aegis-Fang gently. Zak had a few nice bruises and, in retaliation, Reevo had a couple of good-looking scars.

Off in the distance one night, the sights of a far-off storm raged harmlessly away from the camp. Unless the winds shifted, it would miss them by a few miles, but they could hear the thunder and some of the time they could hear the rain. Zak could see Mooshie and Enyae leaning against each other in front of the communal fire. After a magnificent find that was almost destroyed by the unwitting finder, Enyae had regained her guild's respect. Zak stared at them, and noticed Fey staring expressionlessly into the flames. His face twitched and a flood of emotions surged through his body as tears came to his eyes. He had to do something. He couldn't take the child without trying to get her to find out if she loved him. He heard a scream off in the distance, and snapped to attention, water flinging off his face. He saw a wizard running towards them, and then suddenly she fell over, and a pool of blood formed on the ground. Another wizard yelled "DROW!" and Zak realized that it was Bugsight that had yelled. Zak drew his blades as zombies and skeletons, cleverly hidden in everywhere they could hide, emerged and became to walk and/or shuffle towards their opponents. The corpse of the dead woman became enveloped in a black cloud Zak couldn't see through, and he knew well of what it was. He could do it, too.

Zak heard Guenhwyvar roar and a Drow scream in terror as a six hundred pound panther ripped him to pieces within the dark orb. A lighting bolt flashed out of Montolio's fingertips into the orb, and somehow it was deflected upwards. He heard spells being cast and bodies being cut down,a nd rushed to see what was happening. A group of Drow warriors and mages were doing battle, led by several clerics. Aegis-Fang flew towards one and bashed her head in as Reevo shouted to Tempus. Several of the warrior turned their attention to Reevo as the magical hammer returned to the hulking man. Zak engaged them quickly as Reevo rushed towards them. The Drow were good-Very good. But he was taugfht by someone better, and sparred with people that were better. The only challenge they truly posed were their numbers, and with the assistance of the mages, they decided it was not worth it to fight Reevo and Zak. But when they decided that, it was only two Clerics that remained of that group, and they managed to flee.

Zak heard an enraged cry, and realized that it was Fey. When he arrived at her tent, he saw her being magically lifted into the air, and the Drow dissipated with their magic. Seeing the mother of his child being taken like that, Zak screamed curses at the Drow. Something caught his eye, and he watched Jarlaxle disappearing with the Drow. His fists clenched, and a snarl formed on his face. Garumn's axe grew warm and glowed red. It cooled again when Mooshie put his hand on Zak's shoulder.

"The town was attacked, too. They took Seldig, and many of the fighters there are dead, including your friend. One of the mages just arrived and told us. We can track them, Zak. I'll go with you."

"Aye, me, too," Bugsight chimed in. Reevo clenched his hammer tighter, and nodded.

"Two wizards and two fighters against a Drow raiding party? Including Jarlaxle?" Zaka sked.

"Jarlaxle?" Bugsight asked, and Zak nodded.

"I saw him disappear with the Drow. I think he's with them," Zak said, and Bigsight shook his head.

"I liked him!" Bigsight moaned, "But either way, you underestimate me. The only reason my minions weren't able to kill them was a lack of preparation. With the right spells, my Undead can take on as many Drow as they can throw at us. That's what the evil Necromancers DON'T know."

"I just want Seldig and Fey back. I don't want any part of the Drow."

"What are you doing?' Enyae asked, approaching.

"We're going after them. They've captured some of our friends," Mooshie told her.

"They should be easy enough to track. You've specialized in that sort of thing, Mooshie, and I've seen what Bugsight's creatures can do. Let's go."

"Enyae, we're going alone. I can't have you there," Montolio said.

"Do you think me weak and defenseless?" Enyae asked sternly, and Mooshie shook head head.

"No, I know what you can do. But you're and Elf female. Do you realize what they would do to you if they captured you? I can't dictate what you do, Enyae, but we can't afford to have my fiancée to be there. Not with so much at risk."

Enyae glared at Mooshie,a nd nodded. She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately-for a bit too long, Zak thought. When their lips separated, Mooshie kissed her on the cheek, and cast a spell, and Zak watched as his body became transparent.

Phaeraste was losing her patience. She had no wish to be in the Underdark longer than she needed to. Her home was no longer the caves, but rather were the trees and fields where life flourished. The Underdark, while abundant of life, was filled with too much evil for her tastes.

"You were right, Phaeraste," a smooth Drow female said, appearing with the raiding party behind her, "We got exactly what we wanted. You know, after this, I'm sure I can arrange something for you. I'm a High Priestess now, sister. I'm sure mother would love to have her oldest back."

"You are not my sister, and your mother is not my mother. My only parent is Drizzt," Phaeraste snarled, "You know what we want. Give it to me, and let me be on my way."

"But Phaeraste, your head is worth quite a bit among the Drow now. Why shouldn't we kill you and get the favor for ourselves?" her sister asked.

"Because I can escape before you even think of which spell to use. Give me the seed that the Bard stole, and I'll be on my way," Phaeraste said. The priestess studied Phaeraste, and nodded. She knew that the Drow druid was right. Phaeraste had always been a potent fighter and magic-user, and she had no reason to think that had changed, even though Lloth no longer accepted her. Whatever deity granted her powers, it was likely to be a powerful one regardless.

"Fine. Search the bard," the Priestess ordered, and despite Longnote's struggles and objections, they pulled out a fist-sized acorn from his pack, which was passed to the priestess, who handed it to her half-sister. Phaeraste studied it, and nodded approvingly.

"I would say that I'd like to do business with you again, but honestly I hope that if we meet again I get to bash your face in," Phaeraste said.

"I miss you, too, sister," the priestess chuckled. Phaeraste studied the group of Drow and spotted Jarlaxle's unconscious body. She tensed, but made no other motions before turning back towards the entrance and walking away. She found nothing in front of her, and heard nothing in back of her. She was in the clear. The Drow were not going to betray her. She found the root that had brought her here. Before she cast the spell, she wondered why-and how-they had captured Jarlaxle. She shrugged, and pocketed the seed. But before she could begin the spell, a blade rested against her neck.

"Saying hello to old friends, dear _sister_?" Zak hissed in Dwarven, of which she could speak a great deal of at that point.

"Zak-What are you doing here? I thought you were in Sundabar?" She gasped.

"No, I came here to see my brother, with that traitor Jarlaxle and my lover, Fey. Where are they?"

"They're headed back to their city. Which one, I'm not sure. Now let me go!" she ordered, but Zak pressed the blade closer against her neck.

"What was your deal? Hmm?"

"The bard stole one of the Grove's seeds, and I was ordered to track him! The Drow were searching for him, and captured me. I made a deal with them to find out where Fey was if they could get the bard. Fey was easier to find than the Bard, and it was chance that they were in the same place. Zak, I had no idea that you knew the girl. I figured she was the daughter of our father's enemy."

"The Drow are our father's enemy, Phaeraste, and you've sided with them."

"Only for this. You don't know what this seed means!"

"And you don't know what Fey means," Zak said, "You're going to help us get her back. Seldig, too."

Zak released her as she gasped.

"They took Seldig?" she asked, shocked. He nodded, and her fists clenched.

"I owe Seldig too much to let him go with the Drow like that. They _won't_ get away."

Now joined by Phaeraste, the five, plus Bugsight's zombies and skeletons, Bugsight and Mooshie reinforced all of which with far more potent spells and enchantments, they headed towards the Drow, who were caught off-guard by a sudden rush of armed skeletons and powerful zombies. Creatures, once unseen at the passing of Drow Elves, emerged from their hiding places and began to attack the raiding party, led by Zak and Reevo. Mooshie began tossing casting spells at a frequent rate with Bugsight. It was only a matter of time, however, before the Drow were able to fight back. As the Drow became aware of their attackers, Mooshie found himself unable to hit his targets except with certain spells, and he quickly ran out of those. Zak was soon outnumbered by six Drow and a Cleric, with only two skeletons as companions, both of which were turned by the Lloth clerics, and fled. He heard a crossbow click, and felt a jab in his neck. He pulled the bolt out of his neck, and jabbed it into the eye of one of his opponents before blacking out.

Zak moaned, and opened his eyes. He felt his body sway back and forth, and realized he was in a cage, carried by orcs. He looked to his right, and spotted Mooshie in a cage, still unconscious. To his left was Fey, and beyond her was Jarlaxle, and beyond him was Longnote, each in similar cages. Fey was trying to sleep, but Jarlaxle was glaring at one of the Drow and Longnote seemed to be thinking, probably a song. Next to Longnote was Seldig, who was trying to tap the rocky walls.

"Jarlaxle-"

"Shh!" one of the guards ordered, and Zak closed his mouth. He looked at Jarlaxle, who shook his head. Jarlaxle had been stripped of most of his clothing, including his eye patch. Zak looked around, and saw that the Drow that Jarlaxle had been staring at was wearing Jarlaxle's hat and eyepatch. He could only imagine how Jarlaxle felt without his hat. He conceded to silence, and tried to think of how to escape. No matter what he thought of, it all led to certain death. Eventually, Zak gave up, and just leaned up against the side of the cage, to the dismay of his orc carriers as he messed up the balance they had worked so hard to attain. The harder he made it for them, the easier his life was. At least the more satisfaction he got out of his last few days, as the Drow would surely sacrifice him, a half-Drow, and a son of a bastardized prince of a bastardized House. But he had to know why they wanted Fey. She was just a human (mostly) and although she was excellently skilled, there must have been something more that the Drow would go so far to strike a deal with a group of Druids, especially his sister, who was just as wanted as their father. And what happened to Bugsight and Phaeraste? Were they killed, or did they escape?

Zak held to the side of his cage as the Orcs set him down, and the Drow all seemed to set up camp automatically. Mooshie moaned, and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"We lost," Jarlaxle told him, glaring at the Drow wearing his hat. Their guard hushed them, but the hated Drow walked up to Montolio, and studied his hand.

"That ring," the Drow said, "Isn't that some sort of vow on the surface?"

Mooshie recoiled, and his hid ringed hand from the Drow, but the dark elf grabbed Mooshie by the collar and forced the ring off his finger. He studied it, and smirked, placing it on his own finger.

"Oh, this is a _special_ ring! Who's on the other end? I'd like to find out. Won't you save me the trouble? Oh, there goes the connection. Shame. I would have loved to see your face as I-"

Montolio's spell did not miss. The Drow was tossed against the wall, and a crossbow clicked and nailed Montolio in the back, rendering him asleep again. The Drow walked up to Montolio's cage and spat on him. He walked by Zak's cage, only glancing at him. As he walked past, Zak noticed a pair of gloves shoved into the Drow's pants, protruding slightly. Zak grabbed them and sat on them quickly. The Drow turned and looked around, but did not notice that the gloves were gone.

"I can't wait to see what the Goddess wants you for," the Drow taunted Fey. Fey glanced at the Drow, and then continued rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Who's the father?" the Drow asked. Fey did not respond, she only rubbed her child.

"I am," Jarlaxle said, glaring at his hat.

"Are you now? I'm not surprised; you always had a way with females. I believe you got that traitor heavy before she was exiled. But now look at you, Jarlaxle. Now I've got more power in Bregand D'aerthe than you!"

Zak slipped on the gloves, and looked around for something long and hard to use. He found nothing metal, but a carelessly-thrown bone had landed nearby, which was ideal for his needs. He split the bone, and used the splinters to pick the lock, aided by the magical gloves.

"I recognize you now! You're that annoying _shu_ that was always bothering me and kissing my ass. I bet you love this," Jarlaxle sneered.

"I love your hat even more," the Drow snickered, "You've got good taste."

"I'll have to burn it when I get out of here. Shame, really, it being on _your_ head. I don't know where it's been."

"You will burn before the hat does," the mercenary chuckled, and walked up to the counting Longnote.

"What're you doing?" the Drow asked.

"I'm writing a song about this," Longnote replied.

"Who will hear it? You are likely going to die at the end of this."

"What would you gain from my death? You have more to gain from my survival," Longnote teased.

"What do you mean?"

"If I live, I can write this song down. And when I do, it will be about your raiding party, and how you should all be feared. It is the career of Bards to sing, but not touch."

"I'm sure you had that in your mind when you stole the Druid's seed," the mercenary said.

"I was holding onto it. I had no idea who it belonged to, I assure you," Longnote said.

"Whatever. But I do like your…Style. I like you Bards already. I'll see to it that you are released and you can make this song of yours."

"I knew you would see reason," Longnote said, and he went back to counting the beats and notes.

"But I believe in challenges," the mercenary said, "So, I'm going to cut out your tongue and slice off your wrists so that you will have to find other means of purveying your song."

The mercenary grabbed Longnote and forced open the Bard's mouth, and held out Longnote's tongue. He hadn't realized that Zak had escaped, and found that his dagger was missing. He realized where it was when Zak sliced the Drow's throat with it. He grabbed his brother's engagement ring, but was forced to defend himself before he had the chance to return it. Zak was able to dodge the blows and stabbed his opponent in the forehead with the dagger, and grabbed Jarlaxle's eye patch.

"Right eye!" Jaraxle cried, and Zak placed it on his head. To his surprise, he found that he could see through the eye patch, and felt magic surge through his veins. He looked around, and spotted where they were keeping their weapons, which had a blue aura around it when he looked at them with his right eye. Slipping into the shadows as more Drow approached him, he snuck to the stash, and stabbed the guard, drew the slain warrior's sword, and smote down the second guard before that one could draw her weapon. He grabbed his own sword and his axe, and grabbed Garumn's girdle. Their heirlooms were too valuable to lose. He knew that he couldn't take on the Drow raiding party as dark globes descended upon him and a mob of Drow warriors and priestesses approached him. The blade of his axe burst into flames that did not eat away at the weapon as he lobbed off the head of a Drow, and slipped away. His emotions and reason left him, but he didn't notice. He only knew survival, and that he had to escape. Zak had become something different. He knew that he had to save his friends, but there were other more immediate matters: Survival and escape. Just as his father once knew for too many years. Zak had no idea, but he had transformed.

Zak had become the Hunter.

Enyae was clenching her hands in each other, thinking of what was happening to Mooshie. She wished she could be there, protecting him. He was a notoriously bad shot with aimed spells such as lighting bolts and fireballs. She could sense his panic and the longing he had for her company, and knew that he knew hers, as well. But when his mind grayed, she knew something was wrong. And when Mooshie's ring was removed, she believed him to be dead, and her scream was heard for miles.


	10. Chapter 10: The Two Hunters

Chapter 10

The Two Hunters

Zak had been taught a great deal about the Underdark, and utilized this knowledge well. But this particular area of the Underdark was not the one where his father had grown up, and as he wandered the caves for a full week, he learned how to survive specifically in this area, adapting his knowledge to match his surroundings for water and food. He only knew his mission. No emotions racked his brain. Only survival. He was alone. But he only needed himself. Zak was the Hunter.

A presence had made itself known in the area. Whatever it was, it was trying to remain concealed, but it had slipped up at one point. It was not a mere creature, and Zak was curious on what it was. He had spent the day tracking it, and thought it set him a day behind, he knew it had to be worth it. Garumn's axe still ablaze, Zak was now closing in on whatever it was. But he soon found that the trail had died suddenly. Zak spun around, knowing that he was in a trap. He raised his long sword as a blue scimitar struck it. Familiar lavender eyes gazed into his, and the Hunter left Zak. Drizzt stared at his son for a few moments, and the savage look of his eyes dissipated. Four weapons landed on the ground and they embraced. They exchanged no words. Drizzt pulled out Guenwhyvar's onyx figure and smiled, and Zak nodded. Drizzt, Zak, and Guen: That was all they needed to free their friends. Drizzt put the figurine back, and picked up his swords, and Zak armed himself. Zak beckoned to Drizzt, and led him back.

They soon found the Hunter returning to them, but something was different this time. Neither Hunter had the presence of another while in this mind state before, but their coordinated their abilities and efforts fluently, as if this was as the way it had always been. Never were they thirsty, hungry, or found by their prey or the monsters of the Underdark. The trail of the raiding party was not difficult to find once they caught up to where Zak had left. Zak had taken five to get to where he had met Drizzt; they returned in three. The Drow had taken everything that wasn't part of the walls around them, including their trash.

Wordlessly, the two Hunters kept on the trail of the Drow elves. There was evidence that the clerics had set up wards in case Zak returned, but they had been triggered by the hapless denizens of the Underdark. They proceeded with more caution, knowing that they were getting closer to their target, and they would be covering their tracks, and their wards would be more recent and less likely to be triggered. These suspicions were confirmed when Zak was nearly entwined in a web, doomed to suffocate as a second ward triggered, releasing toxic fumes. This was not his fate, however, and they waited for the effects to dissipate before continuing.

The Drow warrior studied the rear of the group. He could hear the snores of the orcs, and was glad for the noise; it kept him awake. He squinted to search again, but saw nothing. Just as he failed to do for the last three hours. He had only one more before he would be relieved and allowed to sleep. He blinked, and shook his head to stay awake. He opened his eyes, and saw a flash or red light. How far and what it was, he couldn't tell. He beckoned to one of the other guards, and they walked towards the spot slowly, their swords drawn. Neither saw the huge panther jump at them from behind. Guenwhyvar killed them both silently and quickly.

Drizzt's longbow fired, nailing a Drow in the back of his neck. Drizzt had made himself known, and the raiding warriors, whose numbers had obviously dwindled from their last few fights with Zak and his friends, returned fire with their crossbows and made their way towards Drizzt, but the Hunter disappeared. When they were close enough, a blazing axe decapitated one Drow. A second was close enough that the flames caught onto his cloak, and the warrior panicked and began to run around wildly, setting another warrior on fire in a comical scene (for those watching) which caused enough of a distraction that Drizzt, Zak, and Guenwhyvar were able to dispose of the remaining attackers swiftly. The three stood before the raiding party threateningly. The priestess that led the party studied them, who was also Phaeraste's half-sister, looked at Jarlaxle, who quivered in the corner of his cage, nursing his seared flesh. She had made sure that the dead mercenary's threat had been fulfilled, and she burned Jarlaxle, stopping his torment only so that he would survive. His scars were still red and a few were infected, but he would survive until they reached Ched Nassad.

"I'm sure you are quite aware of what we are here for," Zak spoke for the first time for about two weeks, "Return all of your captives, unharmed, to us, and nobody will be harmed. Their equipment, too. Even Jarlaxle's hat."

"After all of this trouble? I think you overestimate yourselves," she snickered in reply.

"Last chance," Zak warned. A ball of webbing was hurled towards them, and exploded in a messy slash. Spiders, the size of rats, scuttled around, searching for their targets. Somehow, through, they exploded. The only root in visible range expanded and opened at the tip, where Phaeraste, Bugsight, Reevo, Calihye, numerous Mages, and Calihye's friends appeared out of it, and immediately engaged the Drow. Zak, Drizzt, and Guenwhyvar joined the chaotic fray.

Montolio studied his lock, and tried to recall the proper spell that would unlock it, but he had never thought he would need it, and never bothered learning it in the first place. He thought of melting it, but he decided that the space was too enclosed. He could only hope that his rescuers were successful. He looked over to the tongue-less and handless Longnote, and hoped he would be all right, despite whatever crimes he committed. The bard was grinning and shouting incomprehensible shouts of support for their saviors.

The Drow knew that they were outclassed against their enemies, and though they likely faced persecution back in Ched Nassad, it was better than immediate death here. The priestess and clerics slipped away first, and when the warriors realized that their leaders were gone, they tried slipping away, as well, but their enemies were persistent, and most of them wound up flat out running away.

Not a single orc had died, as each orc had fled at the sight of Zak's axe.

Jarlaxle studied his purple hat; both sides. He sniffed it, and decided that it was good enough to wear. He placed it on his head, and put the feather back in. His face was now scolded, but the healers had done well, and while it drew attention, he was still pretty nonetheless. He just looked that he had been humbled; and he had. Jarlaxle had silently vowed to never affiliate himself with his subterranean kin again. Except for the ones that lived on the surface. They had done so much for him. He looked to the rising sun, and thought of the first time he had ever seen it. He thought it was the mightiest plague bestowed upon the universe. Now he thought it was the greatest source of energy in the universe, especially after possessing Crenshinnabon. But as he studied it, he could only admire its beauty.

"Care if I join you?" Drizzt asked. Jarlaxle nodded, and scooted to the right on the rock he was sitting on.

"I never thought I would be saying this to you, Jarlaxle, but I owe you an apology," Drizzt said.

"I can't think of a reason why you do," Jarlaxle replied.

"I can't word it myself, but I still do," Drizzt said, "I treated you as an old enemy, when I should have treated you as my son has: As a new friend."

Jarlaxle nodded, and smiled.

"For a few weeks, before you knew of Phaeraste, I was the father of your grandchild," Jarlaxle said, smiling widely. When Drizzt looked at him, however, Jarlaxle's expression seemed to have a hint of sadness behind it.

"You were the father?"

"I was. Phaeraste needed a child outside of Lloth's control, and she hired me to make sure that the child would be safe. It was a male, however, born on the Day of Acceptance," Jarlaxle said. Drizzt nodded; the Day of Acceptance was the anniversary of the day where Lloth accepted the Drow as her children. All females born on that day were holy; all males born on that day were insults. Drizzt would have been born on that day, but his birth came a week late.

"When our deal was sealed, she kidnapped me, and gave me a…Bonus, if you will. After the child was sacrificed and she was exiled, she went to me to seek refuge, but I couldn't give it to her."

"When Phaeraste told me of what was happening, she spoke of her sister. Can you explain that?"

"Yes. Phaeraste had a half-sister, someone that is more ruthless than she was. I don't know her name; I don't think anyone does. She's sort of a freelance Priestess. Very powerful, and a major pain the ass."

Drizzt could only agree. He rubbed his head and processed his thoughts.

"What's going to happen to Phaeraste?" Jarlaxle asked.

"Why do you care?"

"She's an old affiliate," Jarlaxle replied. Drizzt could hear a small quaver in his voice, "I'd like to see what jobs she can arrange for me. I'm always on the lookout for a heavier money purse."

"Phaeraste did what she thought was right for her Grove in arranging for the kidnappings. She was unaware of all of the facts, but she now knows to never deal with the Drow again. I will bear her no grudge. She is, after all, my daughter. What Bruenor will do, I haven't the faintest idea. She did the right thing in the end, though."

Jarlaxle studied the rising sun a bit more before saying,

"I owe you a word of thanks. I must be honest with you, when I first found about what you had here on the surface, I found myself envious. Not jealous, but envious. I wanted to know what it felt like, and so I explored life from a different perspective. And I've made such peculiar friends because of it: Artemis, Fey, Calihye, you and your friends, and most of all Zak. We're even now, although I did help him out in his escape. We've saved each other's lives, and that is no small bond. He's a good friend, to say the least."

Drizzt nodded, and couldn't think of how to reply. He could only agree.

"So what are you going to do now?" Drizzt asked.

"Well, since Fey has no intention of staying with Zak, I suppose we'll pick up where we left off," Jarlaxle said, "Getting into trouble. One does not suppress the memories of adventure. After the child is born and she recovers, we'll hit the road again, if she's willing and doesn't change her mind by that time. I've nicked enough artifacts; I don't want to be around when the guild finds out."

Drizzt laughed, and rubbed Guenwhyvar's figurine. It felt so strange, sitting next to someone he thought to be a threat for so many years. And now he didn't know what to think. Drizzt decided that he had left his suspicions behind. He knew what Jarlaxle was like, and knew that wouldn't change. But all the same, Jarlaxle was no longer a threat. Now, he was a friend, and he took consolation in that.

Zak watched as the dwarves and wizards toiled on the tower. Mooshie had found a nice clearing in Zak's grove that wouldn't interfere with the rest of the grove. Zak didn't like it that much, but knew that it was a fitting place. It twisted with the trees, and Phaeraste and her fellow druids were actually making plants grow around it in soil that previously only had grass. The tower wasn't near halfway finished, but the lower level were, and Mooshie and Enyae had already moved in. He heard Kakne moan in his basket. Zak picked up his son, and rocked him in his arms, but the black-skinned, lavender-eyed baby eyed Zak's wineskin, which the baby knew contained milk. Zak chuckled, and held it to the baby's mouth, and he began to drink. Almost every moment of Zak's time was dedicated to Kakne, and Zak couldn't be happier. Mooshie and Enyae were helping Zak raise him, and they spent much time together. Mooshie and Enyae were expecting a child, themselves, after three months of being married. Zak wished that things had turned out differently with Fey, for better or worse. Zak found himself envious of his brother; Mooshie had succeeded where Zak had failed: staying with the woman he loved.

Something caught Zak's eye, however: A large, purple hat with an exotic feather in it. Jarlaxle's half-seared face rose above the hill, a smirk on the Drow's face.

"I tried to show her reason, but she wouldn't listen. I tried forcing her away, but she was persistent. I've got the bruises to prove it. I tried telling her that you two would be happier with the way things are, but nobody ever listens to me anymore," Jarlaxle said.

"What are you talking about?" Zak asked, and he studied the thicket, and say Fey leaning against a tree, thinking to herself on how she would approach Zak.

"At least you tried, Jarlaxle. Uh, hold this," Zak said, handing Kakne to Jarlaxle, and he walked down the hill to Fey. Jarlaxle studied the baby. His skin was black, his hair was white, and his eyes were lavender like his father's, but somehow the baby looked like Artemis at the same time.

"Would you join me on the road as my new partner?" Jarlaxle asked. Kakne began to cry.

"I didn't think so," Jarlaxle said. He looked down to Fey and Zak, then smiled. Whatever Zak said, it worked, because Fey and Zak were now in a deep kiss. Jarlaxle's stomach turned, and he looked down at Kakne.

"I feel especially sorry for you. Now you've got two parents to boss you around. But don't feel too bad. My parents tried to kill me. On several occasions, if I recall."

Kakne stopped crying, and studied Jarlaxle. Kakne's face became one of revulsion, and the baby tried to escape Jarlaxle. Jarlaxle obliged and placed Kakne back into his basket. Kakne seemed to be surprised by this, and studied Jarlaxle. Something about this man was strange, and it frightened the baby. But there was something else, something that seemed to be longing for good in his life. So maybe this strange, purple-haired man wasn't too bad.

Jarlaxle studied the tower, which had advanced well over the last day that he had spent with Zak. Jarlaxle had a few more bruises from sparring with Zak and Fey again, and they felt wonderful. But all good things must come to an end, and so Jarlaxle's journeys with Fey had. But Jarlaxle was not a man that liked to travel alone, and knew that he would have company again soon enough. He watched as Bugsight's zombies worked the mortar and brick, and Seldig studied the stones in the tower. A smirk formed on Jarlaxle's face.

Soon enough.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you tune in for the shorter sequel. This one revolves around Jarlaxle and explains more about Phaeraste's history, and reaches into Cadderly and his family. I promise I won't make Jarlaxle a bleeding heart; he'll still be the smartass we know and love. And he keeps the hat.**

**But before you read, go to the bathroom, eat some cereal, and stare at the sun for a while. Oh, and call your mom. She might get you something you actually want for your birthday next week if you do.**

**Eat your vegetables!**

**-Uziel**


End file.
